My Little Pony: War is Chaos 1 - Opposites Attract
by Cel Shade
Summary: When a void opens up and threatens Equestria, the Mane6 bands together with Derpy Whooves, Screwball, an assassin and an old alchemist to find the Elements of Chaos. All 12 Elements must merge together to close the void. But in their way are some very powerful enemies. Will they save the day or will Equestria's end come to pass?


**Bronies & Pegisisters 'R' Us presents...**

**My Little Pony: War is Chaos – Part 1 "Opposites Attract"**

By **James "Cel Shade" White **and** Domanik "Greenpool" Delgado**

Chapter One

Twenty years after then return of Princess Luna...

On a clear, sunny day in the land of Equestria, Vinyl Scratch and Pinkie Pie are putting the final touches on the for the nights festivities. The lights are beaming, the tables set and beautifully dressed with an extravagant spread of food. Both Vinyl and Pinkie wheel out the Bass and Party Cannons, they set them to the highest settings.

Pinkie gazes toward Vinyl, "On the count of three." Vinyl nods with a jackknife smile.

They countdown then both at once fired their cannons. The force of the combined blasts echo throughout Ponyville. The party kicks off, the music blares and Vinyl drops the bass low. Almost everypony is attending the event, drinking, feasting, playing games and being merry. Applejack has been stuck at Sweet Apple Acres preparing apples for cider. She and her older brother Big Macintosh had just finished when they heard a sound, like as if a building had imploded.

"Did ya hear that?" she asks.

"Eeyup..." he replies.

They almost think it's coming from the party, until what seems like lightning strikes in three places in the field in front of the farm. They look up to the sky and witness a tear open, swallowing the stars.

Applejack's jaw drops, "Nah' that can't be good..." she bolts toward town as quick as her hooves could take her.

"Nope." Big Macintosh says to himself, still staring up.

Back in Ponyville as the festival roars on, a pony stalks four wanted thieves from the shadows. He enters the abandoned building from a broken window. They're gathered around a table basking in the glory of their last heist.

A voice rings out of the darkness, "You colts seem to be having a good time at other hard working ponies expense."

The thieves jump up at the sound of the voice, "Who's there?" they ready themselves.

The voice responds, "That'll remain a mystery, you won't live long enough to find out!"

The room blacks out and the only audible sound is that of three hushed, fleshy, slashes followed by heavy thuds. One thief still lives, his breathing has sped up immensely. The voice calls out, "Well now, it's just you and me now."

Fireworks explode, giving a quick glimmer of light. The lone thieving pony can only now see the remains of his companions piled around him. He glances up to see the face of the hooded green, unicorn assassin standing above him. The assassin kneels, holding a blood covered curved blade and smiling.

The blubbering pony starts begging, "P-p-please, have mercy!"

The assassin stands up once more, "Ask Celestia for mercy, I've none for you." he speaks in a cold tone. In one swipe, decapitates the ponies head. The assassin wipes the blood off onto the bodies jacket and leaves.

Inside the Ponyville cantina, an old, grey stallion is waiting for his drink. Like most elders, he is pondering, wondering where his life is headed from this point on. Apple Bloom, a weekend bartender there brings him his drink.

"'ay thar sweets, is everythang okay?" concerned by the tears developing in his eyes.

He doesn't even make eye contact, "Yes, thank you kindly." he takes the drink, finishes it and walks out. Once in the street, the old stallion turns his attention to the stage in the middle of town square. The Princesses, Celestia and Luna are making a speech. He starts walking in their direction then stops. The stallion grimaces and turns around, going the opposite direction.

Applejack flings the library door open, "Spike, where's Twilight?"

Spike drops the stack of books he was holding, almost jumping out of his skin. "Oh, hey Applejack, she's upstairs. What's wrong?"

Without answering the baby dragon she gallops up the stairs, ramming into Twilight Sparkle.

Twilight suddenly throbbing in pain crawls from under Applejack, "Oww, hi Applejack, what's you're hurry?"

Out of breath she answers, "Twilight y'all need to go outside, somethin' strange is happenin'!"

"Applejack, any party involving Pinkie is bound to be at least a bit strange..." she rubs her head.

"Dammit Twilight, 'ah mean it! Thar's a hole in the sky!" she scampers back and forth, like she has to pee.

They hurry outside and when Applejack points to the sky, they're both shocked. The once small hole has become a large void. The void widens again, like a gigantic mouth about to take a bite of it's food. A dozen lightning bolts strike down the festival, blowing up Vinyls speakers and injuring a handful of others. Everypony was in shock at the appearance of the ever growing void in the sky. Suddenly every pony in Equestria it seems are pulled up to a platform made of black crystal. After a moment had passed, a black ghostly figure materializes before them and forms into an angelic filly.

In the most pleasant voice imaginable, the angel spoke. "Listen carefully everypony! I am here to save you all. In order to keep your planet from being absorbed by this vortex, you will need to search out the Elements of Chaos and balance them with Harmony. Find the one whom fell into insanity, he is the only one who knows their whereabouts."

The angel holds out it's hoof and with a blast of magic aura gathers Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Derpy Whooves, Screwball, the assassin and the old stallion.

The angel examines the ensemble, "You ten are needed to seek out the Elements of Chaos and prevent your worlds extinction. Convince the fallen one to aide you in your quest before this void consumes you all. I have always watched over you, but my powers cannot stop this disaster." the angel bids them adieu, vanishes and they plan their next move.

Twilight sits and wonders, "How do we get back from here quickly?" she thought for a minute and a British sounding voice tunes up, "I believe I can help with that."

Hearing this voice Derpy excitedly bounces onto his back, "Honey muffin!" she squeezes him tight and he squeaks, "It's good to see you to darling..." as she covers him with kisses.

The sight of Doctor Whooves burns the assassin up with anger, he dashes through the group of ponies and bares his blade "I'll fucking kill you!"

Derpy throws her arms out, stopping him and standing between the two. "Don't you hurt my Muffin Man!" Pinkie pulls her to the side, "Hey, do you KNOW the muffin man?!" she asks excitedly.

Derpy slightly leans her head to the side, "The muffin man?"

"Yeah, the muffin man!" Pinkie bounces.

"Yeah I know the muffin man!" Derpy beams.

Pinkie places her hooves on Derpy's shoulders and gazes seriously into her eyes, "...Who lives on Drewry Lane?"

Derpy begins happily clapping her hooves, "Yeah, yeah, I live there too!" Pinkie smiles real big, "Well alrighty, good for you!" Derpy felt really proud for knowing the right answer.

After Pinkie Pie took Derpy out of harms way the two colts were able to talk.

Whooves stared the assassin down, "Do we know each other my good pony?"

The assassin grits his teeth, "You better remember me you sonofabitch, you left me to die on Soul Eater!"

The Doctor thought for a moment, "No, no, you must be confusing me with another Doctor Whooves, there are over a dozen different ones traveling through the dimensions you know. Because I have never seen you before now nor have I ever been to a...Soul Eater." Whooves walks away to discuss with Twilight a way down to the surface. The assassin glances over and notices Derpy scowling at him.

Putting away his large dagger he asks her, "Who might you be?"

She juts her face away, "Mrs. Whooves..." she says smugly.

Almost shocked by that answer he asks, "Really?"

She quickly spins her head back 'round meeting his eyes, "Yes, and I don' believe he did that thing you said he did neither, 'cuz I'm _**always**_ with him when goes to space!"

The assassin loses himself in his own thoughts. *If that's true, then the Doctor that'd left me for dead wasn't this Doctor...I-I almost murdered an innocent pony!* He snaps back to reality, "Mrs. Whooves, I am truly sorry for what I said and did, can you forgive me?"

Derpy has a child-like look on her face, for just a second, she concentrated so hard that her normally lopsided eyes came together. They popped back again and she chirped, "Okay..." then, a stern look sweeps across her face, "But if you do it ever again, I will _really_ not like you!" She joins her husband, Twilight and the others. The assassin sighs to relieve some of the tension and follows after. Doctor Whooves was still having a tech talk with Twilight and the others we're jabbering on about what's happened. The old stallion was sitting by himself a little off to the side of the rest, the assassin gravitated in his direction.

"Hey old stallion, why aren't you over there with the rest?" he was curious.

"I'm not even sure why I'm here..." the elder spoke with a callus voice.

The assassin chuckled, "There's one thing we have in common so far. My name's Greenpool, Special Ops Markspony for Princess Luna, yours?"

"Cel Shade...alchemist." he nearly choked.

The small group of ponies fell quiet, they were really to begin. Everypony gather around Doctor Whooves and waits for him the explain what happens next.

The Doc explains, "Now this booth of mine only has energy enough to transfer two at a time and just enough for ten, after that it's up to you."

Two by two they stepped into the machine until Rainbow Dash and Derpy were left. Rainbow noticed that the Whooves' needed a moment together and entered the booth and waited. Derpy clung to the Doc crying, "I don't wanna leave you Muffin Man!" wiping her tears onto his chest.

He pet her mane as he lay his chin on her head, "I know it my love, but you have to, they need your special touch."

Her teary eyes lock onto his, "But all I do is deliver mail, and I'm no good at that neither!"

"Oh yes you are, be strong Derpy, if for nothing else, do this for Dinky." he leans forward and they join in one long last kiss before the two remaining pegasi depart the platform.

The ten ponies group together, introduce each other and decide what the next move is.

Screwball steps in, "We need to talk to my daddy..."

Rainbow Dash hovering above asks, "And why would we do that?"

"Long ago, he was the keeper of the Elements of Chaos. He would know where they are. Daddy's still in the Garden of Statues, where you all left him." she snorts.

They start on their way to the garden and to pass time Greenpool tries to get Cel Shade to talk.

Greenpool walks up to the old stallion, "So, Cel Shade, you said you were an alchemist." Cel nods. "Would you be willing to tell me more?" Greenpool questions.

Cel shakes his head and cackles, "I'm afraid my story's not all that interesting. I'm an intellectual being, who's dabbled in all types of art, literature, languages, hunting and my best subject alchemy. When you get to be as old as I am, you tend to find many things that will pass the time quicker." he hollers to Derpy, Ms. Mailmare, is the garden much further?"

She lowers head, "Nope! It is straight ahead Mon Cap i-tan!"

Screwball scolds her cousin, "No it ain't you dork, it's to the left! I swear Derp, you need glasses." Derpy wounded by the remark, she begins to sniffle.

Dash flies to her side, "Come on Derpy, I don't think she really meant to hurt you, why don't hang out with me for a while?" and Derpy quickly perks up.

Screwball motions toward the hill ahead of them, "Daddy's garden is right past that hill!"

The ponies climb the hill, and Screwball commences to sniff the air, she follows the scent to where Greenpool and Cel Shade are trotting along. She first takes a whiff of Cel Shade and wrinkles her snout at him, he smirks in amusement. She then turns to Greenpool and inhales the scent of this cloak, sighs, then over and over, takes in the aroma permeating from him.

"_**Sigh!**_" her eyes flicker, almost shutting.

Greenpool shows a look of concern, "Umm...may I help you?"

She flutters her eyes at him, "You smell, beautiful." she coos in ecstasy.

"Eh, hmm...thanks, what, do I smell like?" he fumbles, not sure if wants to know.

With a grin like a kitchen knife she says, "...**Death**..." she licks his cheek, "Mmm, bubblegum!" and then skips away.

In complete disbelief he asks Cel, "What, the fuck, was all _that_ about?!"

Laughing louder than he has in a very long time, he holds his ribs, "Oh, dear Lord, Hahahahahaha!"

Greenpool sneered, "Tch...whatever." and walked away.

As they all clear the hill Fluttershy chirps, "There's the garden." pointing to the left.

Derpy starts to get excited, "I wonder if Uncle Discord will make us muffins?"

Rarity chimes in, "Does anypony know how we can get Discord to talk? He _is _encased in stone after all."

Exasperated, Screwball explains, "Don't worry so much, Derpy and I can speak to him. We

gotta have family somehow right?"

"Muffins..." Derpy drones.

"We are not freeing him Derpy!" Twilight assures her.

Derpy whines, "But, my muffins..."

Pinkie bounces high to meet Derpy in the air, "Don't worry - I will - make you - muffins later!" which improves Derpy's mood.

A puzzling thought came to Greenpool's mind, "Screwball, if Discord is your father, who's your mother?" the rest follow with, "Yeah, we've been wondering too."

She scratches her head, "Well, I don't have one that I know of, Daddy says I climbed out of his head." Everypony answers, "Ohhh, that makes sense."

They stop in front of the statue of Discord, he seems much larger than he had before. Both Derpy and her cousin hopped up on either side of him and traced over some symbols on his legs. After the two were done, they jumped down and the ground began to shake. Discord shone bright green, an echo of him stood before the ponies and smiled. The two cousins shout, "Hi!"

In an adoring voice he asks, "Is that my _beautiful_ daughter I hear?"

Screwball sways like a school filly, "Yes Daddy, how are you today?" his smile grows, "I'm just fine baby."

Derpy pouts and fidgets her hooves, thinking she had been forgotten.

He happily beams, "Oh, and how could I ever forget my favorite niece? Derpy, what brings yo—and these fools of the Elements of Harmony?!" rapidly switching from soothing to furious.

Twilight steps forward, "We need your help to find the Elements of Chaos. If we don't neutralize the Elements the void in the sky will absorb us all and the world!" she explains.

Pinkie Pie comes to a shocking realization, "Oh my gosh, if that happens, there won't be anymore parties!"

Discord smugly gazes up at the sky and scoffs, "Why should help you ponies? I love chaos!"

Cel Shade made his way from the back, "Excuse me, Mr. Discord, If I may beg your indulgence for just a moment. If everything becomes nothingness, then that would no longer be chaos, but rather the absence of, making it perfection, am I right?"

"And that's no fun at all!" Pinkie makes her point.

The Lord of Chaos thought about it, "This void sounds like chaos to me." still resisting their pleas.

Greenpool tries to reason with the mismatched creature, "Dude, as much as I love the idea of death, this is serious." spoken with all sarcasm.

Twilight cuts Greenpool off, "Look, we're not here to fight. If you help us find the the Elements of Chaos, I think I could convince the Princesses to let you free, how does that deal sound?" she purposes.

Discord ponders this chance that's been laid at his feet, "Fine, but first, a riddle! If you solve it, that in it's self will help. Opposites attract, that's a fact. So kick back and give your brain a rack. There's something you lack, so go find it and bring '_them_' back."

Derpy leans against Screwball,"Did your dad just say somethin' dirty?!"

"I don't know Derpy, maybe."

He crosses his arms, "If you don't solve it, you won't be able to find the chaos elements."

Pinkie jumps up and down, "Oh, oh, oh! It's ponies that are the opposite of us, right?"

In excitement Discord shouts, "Ding, ding, ding! Pinkie gets a prize!" she licks her lips, "Oh hey is it chocolate rain?" she stamps in place.

"Daughter, would you?" Discord asks. Screwball waves her hoof and a cloud appears over pinkies head. Pinkie squeals with glee and opens her mouth wide and chocolate pours in from the cloud. As well gives Derpy two dozen muffins, "Sorry about earlier Derp." Derpy stuffs them into her mailbag.

Screwballs father chuckles, "Pinkie Pie, you do amuse me so. Now then, you must find the pony that represents the polar opposite of each of your elements and another predicament is, you must gather them in order. Sadness, Dishonesty, Rudeness, Selfishness, Greed, and Dark Magic. Those are the rules!"

Screwball turns around, "I can help ya' along with this." the swirl-eyed earthponys magic kicks off with a pop, then one by one the Mane6, Twilight, Pinkie, Rainbow, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity slowly turn pale.

Her father raises his eyebrow, "Isn't that a bit...counterproductive?"

"No Daddy, this will help. If they're like this it'll put them in a mindset of the enemy." she looks up at her father and smiles, "Well, Sadness is first. Be right back!"

An expression of disgust washes over Pinkies face, "Do we have to get Sadness first?

Greenpool asks Screwball, "Do you know who Pinkies opposite is?"

A face of irritation overtakes Screwball, "Of course I do, Surprise and I have been good acquaintances for years. We're going to visit Pinkies family at their rock farm." she answers as she leads the group.

They continue their way to the rock farm and the spell that Screwball had cast takes effect, turning the Mane6 into negative versions of their original selves.

"A rock farm...cool." Applejack makes with a snide reply. Pinkie sadly nods her head.

Fluttershy takes a jab at Pinkie, "You scared, huh crybaby?"

"Children behave, we have a long road ahead of us. Let us try to be civil." Cel Shade tries to rally them.

Uninterested, Rainbow remarks, "Long? Right...I have other things to do." and tries to fly off.

Greenpool stops her with his magic and pulls her back down.

Rarity leaps into a pile of rocks, "You can't have my food, it's mine, mine!"

Screwball manically laughs and falls to her side. Greenpools stare is like darts stabbing into Screwballs head. "You meant to do this didn't you?"

She grows a Cheshire grin, "Yes, yes I did."

Greenpool alerts Rarity, "Hey, Rarity, Screwball has Tom!" Rarity pounces on her, "Gimme Tom, he's _**mine**_!"

Wrestling with Rarity Screwball growls, "Greenpool, you suck!" she yells, "Fetch mare!" and throws a rock.

Derpy smashed into a wall, "Hey you guys, I found a mountain!"

"Fuck this!" Greenpool exclaims, drops Rainbow Dash and uses his magic to stop time for everypony but him and Cel Shade.

Cel exhales, "What did we get ourselves into?"

They tie up everypony but Derpy and rest inside the cave inside of the mountain Derpy crashed into. Greenpool uses a sleep spell on all the bound ponies and conjures a plush muffin for Derpy. Cel Shade takes a pouch of powder from his side pack, smashes it to the ground and a flame comes to life, heating the clammy cavern.

"Mmm...warmth and a muffin!" she cuddles it and falls right to sleep.

Greenpool asks, "What's it going to be like tomorrow? I wonder if all the ponies from Ponyville is alright."

"I was just thinking that, but as long as we keep our wits about us, everypony should be fine." Cel Shade assures his friend.

"Yeah, I guess." Greenpool tries to find comfort in the words.

Cel reaches over and pats Greenpool on the head as if he were his own child, "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to anypony. Nopony will die on my watch, now go to sleep and may your dreams bring you comfort young colt."

Greenpool curls up and closes eyes, "You too."

As our heroes sleep, they dream of a better tomorrow, hoping they can survive the dangers that await them. Who are the Elements of Chaos and who is the one evil Chaos Element? They'll soon find out.

Chapter Two

The next morning comes with beams of sunlight riding over the horizon. Greenpool stirs only half awake, he sees Cel Shade sitting next to the fire smoking a pipe. "Good morning young assassin, one would think, somepony of your profession would have an earlier start to their day. Can't say I blame you though, yesterday was most definitely something else." he puffs a large cloud of smoke, it takes the shape of two bear-like creature.

Greenpool jumps up, "What the hell is that?"

Cel squints his eyes and blows more smoke from his snout, "Something I didn't want to see youngin', let us gather the others and wake Mrs. Whooves!"

Greenpool wakes Derpy from her sleep, "Derpy, I need your help gathering the others, quickly!"

All three start tossing ponies on their backs, when a barrage of wind nearly throws them back, "Sure is breezy." Derpy states casually.

"That, was no breeze..." Greenpool tries to hide his panic.

A low growl emanates from within the darkest part of the cave, it makes the earth tremble. From out of the shadows emerges an immense blue creature covered with stars.

"It's so _shiny_!"

Greenpool, awed by the size of it, "Ursa Minor, huh? Well, today's started out great!"

"Enough wisecracks kid. We can't outrun it so let's do our best to take it down!" Cel orders.

Greenpool puts Rainbow, Fluttershy and Rarity down, "Will do." as if time had slowed down he zipped across the cave and hit every pressure point the the Ursa's legs. Greenpool gathers the ponies once more and the Ursa falls.

In confusion Cel asks, "Did you just kill it?"

"Of course not, no need to kill...this time." he throws his hood over his head and they walk towards the other end of the cave. The three of them are halfway through the cave when a piercing screech echoes off the walls. What sounds like a stampede, second by second comes nearer.

"I think we pissed off something very large..." Greenpool catches the Ursa Major in his sights.

They run to the exit as quick their hooves can allow, Cel Shade throws a tripwire from his pack, it connects from one wall to the other.

"That won't slow it for long, I'm afraid." Cel warns.

The Ursa Major comes at them crashing through it's home, saliva spraying as it howls.

"This will..." Greenpool stops, turns, reaches up and pulls his hooves down. A great wall of steel comes crashing through from the ceiling and the Ursa slams against it.

Cel smirks, "Well done Greenpool." impressed with his abilities.

Derpy gets their attention, "Guys, there's a light over there!" they exit the cave and bare witness to twenty acres of rock fields. "Welcome to the Pie family's farm guys." her hoof waves to the location of the farmhouse.

The trio find a clearing to sit for a minute to catch their breath. Cel crouches and puffs his pipe, staring at the sky, "Is everypony okay?"

"Yep!" Derpy chomps on a muffin.

Greenpool sharpens his blades, "Fine, but I'm worried about the Elements of Chaos. If they're as crazy as these fillies, then we're in real trouble." he points out.

Cel exhales smoke from his snout, "Well, the way I figure it, these fillies aren't used to being this type of element, the ones we're after are. They'll be able to have more control.

With a mouth full of muffin Derpy cuts in,"Besides, each pony that meets their opposite will go back to normal. Can't be more than one Chaos Element of the same type in the same place." she takes another mouthful of muffin. Greenpool and Cel exchange glances and shrug, "Makes sense to me." speaking together.

Cel Shade gingerly rises to his hooves, "The void's growing larger, much more rapidly than I had expected. Let's be on our way, no dawdling now." Derpy woofs down the rest of her muffin and the three carry the rest up to the farmhouse.

When they approach the fence Greenpool drops the ponies he's been carrying and grabs Screwball from Derpys back, "Hey, hey wake up!" he shakes her.

She stretches and yawns. Her eyes open, in a hoarse voice "Mmm, good morning, where we at?" she looks around.

"Don't worry about that, what you do need to worry about is getting these ponies under some control when they're awake. Because I swear, if I have to carry them a foot more, I'm gonna whip your flank until this thing is finished!" he threatens.

She smiles sleepily, "Don't go making promises you can't keep." she giggles and licks his face.

He drops her and she skips off to the Mane6. His blood boils and face turns red, "Eh, why you little BIT-..." Greenpool started after her, but Cel held him back, "Settle down brother, it's not worth it."

Screwball casts a spell that will not allow any of the Mane6 to travel away from the group. The sleep spell wears off and they all wake up. They look around, "Welcome everypony, to the Pie family farm!" she announces.

Pinkie slinks through the gate, "Oh...yay..." she groans.

Greenpool inquires "Pinkie, _this_ is your family's farm?"

"Y-yes, but how did _this_ happen?" she stammers.

The once picture perfect farmhouse is now in shambles, windows are shattered, their shudders torn off the hinges and all the roofs are riddled with holes, the entire place seems abandoned.

Screwball rubs her neck, "I think it's safe to say, that this place has been consumed by the Element of Sadness."

"This is crazy, it's so pathetic." Greenpool is struck by unbelief.

Cel Shade looks around, "Where _is_ everypony?"

Fluttershy turns to Cel, "Maybe they're stuck up your ass! Why don't you look there?"

Applejack unclasps her lip, "Fluttershy, that wuz such 'ah nice thang ta say!...Wut, 'ah didn't say nothin'." she quickly bites her lip again.

Greenpool smacks Fluttershy upside her head, "Shut your mouth, Flutter-bitch!"

Cel Shade shoots a stern gaze at both of them, "If you two don't have anything nice to say..." Derpy cuts him off, "Then don't say nuttin' at all, right, right?" Cel chuckles under his breath, "Yes, Mrs. Whooves...your right."

Surprise, one of Pinkie's sisters steps out of the mostly nonexistent front door of the house, "Gone, they're all gone! All victims of my pranks." there's a blank expression upon her face.

A equally blank Pinkie explains, "Yeah...I remember, I tried apologizing for something they thought I'd done but Surprise booby-trapped the whole thing and they kicked me out, that's when I moved in with the Cake's."

Surprise placidly tilted her head, "Still mad huh? They ran out of sadness when you threw your stupid parties, I had to do_ something_. Sadness makes me smile" she unsuccessfully tries raise the edges of her mouth.

Pinkie confronts her sister face to face, "There's nothing more you can ever do to make me sad ever again, the world is dying and I'm gonna help save it! Your gonna help too, even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming." her color gradually returns.

The emotionless pony tilts her head the other way, "Why would I help you when there's so much unhappiness, this is...the best-possible-thing."

Hearing those last words, Rarity charges Surprise, prying open her jaws, "My catchphrase, give it back, it's _**mine!**_" It takes Cel, Greenpool, and Twilight all just to pull Rarity off of her.

Out of breath, Twilight tries to calm Rarity down, "Here Rarity, I found Tom Jr." Rarity snatches the little rock, "My little Tom Jr..." she begins to pet it.

Applejack suppresses a giggle, "Nah', that wuzn't funny, not one bit..."

"The heck it wasn't, best show _**ever**_!" Rainbow Dash comments sitting on top of a small cloud with Derpy.

Fed up, Pinkie turns around, "Guess she's happy just the way she is, let's go home."

Surprise unexcitedly lifted her hoof, "w-wait...Pinkie, if-if you can make me laugh, I'll go with you. I haven't...laughed, in a very long time...but, if I make you cry, you stay with me."

Pinkie raised her eyebrow, "Really...really, does this look like the face of a clown to you?!" she twists her face in a freakishly cute fashion. Both Applejack and Surprise bit their lips extremely hard holding their giggles in.

The gears in Pinkies head were turning at a rapid pace, "Surprise, I know you're not much for word games, so how about some slapstick?" Pinkies tail starts twitching and an anvil falls from the sky knocking Surprise out.

With widened eyes, Derpy shouts, "Hey I been lookin' all over for that one!"

All the ponies but Applejack burst into laughter.

Greenpool wraps his arm around Applejack, "Come on, now **that** was funny!"

Applejack explodes with two seconds of laughter, then retracts her bottom lip, "No it wuzn't"

Pinkies tummy makes a loud grumbling sound, "I'm hungry..." Derpy then digs into her mailbag, finds two cupcakes and shoves them in Pinkies mouth, "I was 'spose to deliver these last week, but they should still be good!"

Pinkie jitters and zips around from the sugar rush, then stops where Surprise still lies, "What are you still doing down there?"

Her sister unenthusiastically lifts her arms, "...sur-prise..."

Pinkie helps her sister out of the hole, "Silly little filly.", she taps Surprise, "Wow, we're gonna have so much fun aren't we?!" Surprise drones, "...woo hoo..." Pinkie giggles and hugs her.

They make their way to the train station nearest the farm. Cel can see Greenpool was thinking, "What's on your mind young colt?"

Greenpool takes his hood off, "I was wondering where we go next, but I don't wanna ask Screwball man, she freaks me out!"

Cel shakes his head, "Well, since the next deals with Dishonesty, I imagine we head to the Crystal Empire. If the stories I hear from Ms. Apple Bloom are true then a pony named Trixie would be the best bet and I hear tale that she was performing there last."

They stop in front of the train station, and Cel announces, "Mares, Gentlecolts and fillies of all ages...welcome to the Element Express. You youngsters get on, Twilight, you help feed the furnace." Twilight Sparkle enters the engine and starts pouring the coal in.

Greenpool stops Cel in his tracks, "Whoa, who's gonna drive this heap, there's nopony here. They're still all on the platform except for us and few others. Now just because _you're_ a relic doesn't mean you know how to work this one." Cel Shade just smiles and says, "Hey, how hard can it be? Don't worry Greenpool, I'm a Jack of All Trades, there's nothing I can't do. Well, at least I'll try not to wreck too hard, ha ha ha!"

Fluttershy pokes her head out a window, "Nerd! Nerd alert, you're such a _**nerd**_!" Greenpool magically swipes a tablecloth from inside the train, wraps her up and ties it in a knot, "Now shut the fuck up! It's like babysitting a bunch of school fillies, I swear!"

They board the train, check all the instruments and all the ponies brace for the worst.

"Twilight dear, would you be kind enough to start us up?" Cel requests.

She lights the furnace with a flame of her dark magic. The furnace erupts with a black flame and the trains wheels peel-out making sparks fly everywhere. Not one pony on the train isn't holding on to something for dear life. The spinning wheels finally catch onto the tracks and barrels down the tracks. Everypony is tossed off their hooves and slammed against the wall behind them.

Greenpool screams out, "Cel Shade if we _**die**_, I'm going to kill you!" trying his best to move but fails.

Cel shouts back, "Oh come now, don't be a party pooper. Isn't this fun? _**Ha-ha ha ha ha**_!"

Pinkie is whooping and hollering, "WOOOOO! This is the best, right Surprise?" she turns to her sister, "...woo woo, chugga chugga..." is the only reply from Surprise.

The out of control train continues down the track at break-neck speed. Eighteen minutes go by and the train still hasn't slowed, the cars wobble back and forth from the unstable speed. The in a breath the whole train lifts off the tracks and spins through the air.

Greenpool screams, "Somepony remind me to kick Cels ass in the afterlife please!"

"At least I die with you Tom Jr." Rarity cries.

"I wish we'd crash already, I got cool tricks to do, sheesh." Rainbow Dash complains.

Suddenly, just before the train collides with the ground it froze, motionless in the air. Screwball holds her arms stretched out, using her unusual powers to suspend everything, "If you ever say that I never did nothing nice, I'll eat you all..." she walks away, snaps her fingers and the train comes crashing down. The ponies all gather themselves to make sure no injuries had been afflicted. They exit the cars and realize they've crashed just one mile from Crystal Empire. The crystals illuminate with such a brilliance that it's difficult to directly look at.

"Crystals, they all belong to me!" before Rarity could run off, Derpy grabs her by the coat.

"And there it is kids, I haven't been here since I was very small. It's just too bad I have return to it like this." he looks out on  
the grand city longingly.

Chapter Three

Cel trots along side Twilight Sparkle, "I hear from Apple Bloom that you and this Trixie know each other pretty well. Would you know how we could find her?"

Twilight tells him, "Just watch, you can't miss her." in the center of the crystal city, a flurry of fireworks lights up the ever darkening skies, "See, what'd I tell you?" she speaks with disdain.

Greenpool grins, "Okay then, but can we convince her to help us?" Twilight scowls, "Oh, I'm sure we can, she loves being important. But the problem is, can we trust her?" Greenpool shakes his head, "I'm not carrying no more damn ponies!" he snorts.

As so as the ensemble reach the heart of town, they witness Trixie preforming to emptiness, nopony was there.

"Looks like she's finally got an audience she deserves...nopony..." Fluttershy sneers.

Derpy trembles, "Isn't it creepy that nopony's here?"

"They're hiding Tom from me, I just know it!" she starts screaming incoherent threats.

Surprise points the stage, "So...that's her?"

Trixie spots the group of ponies, "You, adoring fans of the great and powerful Trixie. Prepare to be amazed by my extraordinary abilities!"

Applejack snickers, "This ought ta be awesome..."

Trixie fires off a flurry of pyrotechnics, a few landed on her cape and set it on fire, she screeches, turns in circles and stomps the fire out.

Everypony applauds but Fluttershy scoffs, "You are one shitty unicorn..."

The blue unicorns jaw drops, "How _**dare**_ you call Trixie such a thing, Trixie should put you in your lowly place you meek, worthless pony!" she flips her burnt cape back.

Fluttershy takes a pouncing stance and cocks her wings back, "Bring it on, motherfucker!" before another word could be spoken, Fluttershy spears Trixie through the floor of the stage, everypony watching and listening can hear sounds, like meat being tenderized and two by fours snapping. The entire stage collapses from losing all support, out from the dust comes Fluttershy dragging Trixie kicking and screaming. Fluttershy stops abruptly and begins bashing Trixies head into the dirt and rocks, "I told you to shut the fuck up! Why won't _**anypony**_ listen to me?!" Trixie, now knocked out and bloody is dragged to Pinkie and shoved in her endless bag. The group gawks, not believing what it is they just saw. Fluttershy stares them all down, "Not, one, _**fucking**_ word! Let's get outta this hellhole."

Applejacks color returns as they travel back to the train, "Wuz that as bad as it looked y'all?"

Twilight smiles, "Well I don't know, I think she got just what she's been asking for...except that last part was a bit much."

Greenpool taps Pinkie, "Umm, can she breath in there, for that matter, how does she fit in there? That shouldn't even be possible."

Pinkie just bounces along, "Oh she's fine. And she fits because I want her to, you see I'm physics pimp. I put physics in a headlock everyday and ask, _**'Who's you're Daddy physics, WHO?'**_ and it'll cry, _**'You are Pinkie, You're my Daddy!'**_ teeheehee!" and she bounces away. Greenpool can't even find words to describe his thoughts on that.

Twilight Sparkle lifts the train and sets it back on the tracks. They load themselves on the train, Twilight was about to start the furnace again when Greenpool puts her in a full nelson, "Oh hell no! Applejack, you start this thing. I'm not dying on a train!" Applejack works the the fire and off they go on they're way. The train chugs along and Greenpool finally decides to ask, "Okay, where _**are**_ we going?"

Derpy stretches around one of the stalls, "Well Uncle Discord said the one after Dishonesty would be Rudeness, so that means we going to-" All the mares shout, "**Diamond Tiara's**" both Cel and Greenpool laugh, "Well Gp, I believe it's unanimous." Cel slaps the young colt on his back and walks back to the conductors area.

After Applejack's done stoking the fire, she plops down across from Greenpool and lights a cigarette, "Ey Pinkie, can ya pass me a drink?" Pinkie Pie tosses a silver flask over with AJ engraved on it. She gulps it down and exhales, "_HA!_ Here, ya want some uh this?" she hands Greenpool the flask, he smells it, "Whiskey...?" he asks with one brow raised. Applejack pulls her hat back, "Liz'n 'ere buster, when _you_ work with apples all day, then you come tell me how much damn cider you wanna drink!" she rambles. Fluttershy snatches the whiskey from Greenpool, "Gimme that!" and she downs the whole thing and throws the empty container down. Applejack jumps up, "Hey, what's yer problem?" Fluttershy looks at her with a bobbling head, "Ya snooze ya lose...stupid hick...gonna go see if Cel wanna play train, hehehe." and she leaves the room. As so as she enters where Cel is, they could all hear, "Hey, no wait!" and a crash. Screwball gallops in to Cels rescue, an audible smack can be heard followed by Fluttershys yelp. Screwball reenters the car with the Pegasus draped over her shoulder, Fluttershy has a pissed off look on her face and a red hoofprint imprinted on her flank.

Applejack stares at the now dry flask with tears in her eyes, "My...whiskey..."

Pinkie digs into her bag, "Here Applejack, got some more in here. It suppose to be for the after party but, this calls for it!" Pinkie throws her the partially drank, half gallon bottle and Applejack catches it. "Aww, sugarcube thanks, If I didn't love stallions so much I'd marry you." she pops open the bottle and everypony continues to chat.

Greenpool asks Applejack, "I've been listening to Cel Shade tell stories that he'd heard also heard from heard from your little sister, that' your family and Diamond's go way back." the now tipsy Applejack's head sways, with a plastered look, "Well, pardner...'ah tell ya. We go _way _back...to tha vary beginin' uh Ponyville. Thay live in a big ol' mansion just outside of Ponyville, hell thay even have thar own train station cuz thar place's so darn big. Ey, that Cel feller sure spends uh whole lotta time with mah sister, heh, he must sure like his mares young. You know what Gp yer kinda...pretty." she instantly slams her head on the table and snores, sounding a lot like a lawnmower false starting. Greenpool turns toward the engine room and shouts, "Hey Cel, don't bother stopping in Ponyville, Applejack says there's station in front of Diamond Tiara's place!" Cel yells back, "You got it Gp!"

A little outside of Ponyville still, everypony is trying to make the best of things, making jokes and having a good time while Pinkie and Derpy bake in the kitchen, Pinkie brings out muffins, cupcakes and sandwiches. The train rolls through the small town and everypony searches for any kind of life, but there's none. They all have tears in their eyes, a few begin crying and some hold back.

"This can't be allowed to go on, we're going to fix this soon." Twilight promises.

The train pulls into Diamond Tiara's station and the massive home looks as if it were swallowing the scenery.

Rarity drools, "I call dibs on the mansion..." Screwball runs up and grabs her, "The hell you are, I'm gonna blow it up if she doesn't cooperate!" they scuffle, rolling around like two peel bugs stuck together. Greenpool scolds them both, "You two stop it!" he points to Rarity, "No!" then to Screwball, "...maybe." Screwball rubs her hooves together, "Muahahahaha!"

It's windows were black, an incredibly overpowering aura emanates from the mansion. Seemingly trying to weigh the group down with sheer force.

Cel Shade glances at the others, "Ready for this?" Greenpool couldn't help but smile, "All day..." he readies his blades and they enter the large doors of the house.

"You, you're _late_!" a voice echoes from the darkness...

Chapter Four

"What did you say?" Greenpool questions her.

A tall, lanky mare approaches from within the shadows, "I said you're late, are you deaf?"

"How did you know we were coming, who are you working with?" Cel Shade demands.

"Don't worry your pitiful little head about that.." then Derpy flies in next to her, "I brought you a letter!" Diamond back-hoofs her.

"Hey, do that again and I'll kick you in the fucking nuts!" Screwball threatens. Derpy lifts Diamond's leg and searched, "Cousin, I don't she gots nuts, but she's got a smiley-face ring right up..."

Diamond Tiara grabs Derpy by the hind leg and throws her into the next room, hurdling through all the furniture. "Stupid, cross-eyed freak!" she stomps on a button and the mansion trembles and lifts into the air.

Fluttershys color covers her once again, "Y-you shouldn't have done that to my friend.!"

In a panic Cel orders, "Pinkie take my bag, keep it safe! Now, everypony get the hell out of here!" he throws Pinkie Pie his bag and all the ponies vacate the home before it gets too high in the air. Derpy joins the group from off to the side.

Fluttershy hugs Derpy, "Where did you come from?" Derpy waves her off, "I couldn't find the door so I jumped out a window." she shows Fluttershy her cuts. "Oh, poor baby! Let me take care of that." Fluttershy takes a first-aid kit from Pinkies bag and bandages the wounds.

In the mansion above, Cel Shade is trying to reason with Diamond, "Miss Diamond, I suggest we let this castle down before someone gets hurt."

Diamond Tiara spits at him, "The only one's getting hurt here is you!

He pours some powder and a gooey liquid on the floor and rolls it into a ball. Diamond looks on in disgust, "Eww, what is that gross thing for?"

Cel tilts his head, "This..." he throws, it hits her chest and explodes on impact, which projects her two rooms away. She tenderly gets up and he rams her, she fights back, kicking and biting. They roll over, she bucks him off of her and his head connects with the bottom of a stairwell. His eyes fade to black.

Back on the ground, Derpy paces, "What're we gonna do guys? We can't just leave, can we?"

Screwball has grown incredibly manic, "Aww, dammit I didn't even get to blow anything up, I mean come on, why else am I here?!"

Fluttershy gives Screwball the Stare, "Say you're sorry...come on, say it." Screwball rapidly says, "I'm sorry." and hides behind Derpy.

Greenpool turns to Screwball, "Don't worry Screwball 'cause you'll get to blow things up when we find Cel." Screwball leaps into the air, "Yussss!"

Greenpool looks up to Cloudsdale, "I tell what we are going to do, we are going after that house, save Cel, and kick some flank or die trying! I mean we're all screwed if we fail, that only means we got one more thing worth fighting for, we must complete our quest no matter what! We must fight and if dying is apart of that, that means we must do that! If we die it's for friends, family, and magic!"

In Cloudsdale, Diamond mansion crashes on top of the Rainbow Factory. A very frayed Diamond Tiara drags Cel into a chamber filled with shadowy figures. One wearing a long trench coat, the other wearing long hooded cloaks.

"I...brought one, of his companions." she pants. One of the shadows who seems to be the leader congratulates her, "Good job Tiara, it looks like he roughed you up." she wipes her chin, "It was nothing." the trench coat wearing colt hangs over the leaders shoulder, "Can I kill him now?"

"No, we need him to lure out Greenpool. You can kill him afterward Lost Cause." says a cloaked mare. Lost Cause smiles from ear to ear.

Cel throws Diamond over his shoulder, kicks her in the side of the face. Tosses one cloaked pony into a group of others like a bowling ball. The hooded mare comes at him matching him, blow for blow until Cel kicks the inside of her knee out and ax kicking her in the head.

"**Stop**! Make another move and I'll cut her throat." Lost calls out. Cel Shade turns and sees that Lost is holding a knife to Derpy, who's tied and gagged.

Cels eyes widen, "You sonofabitch, let her go!

Lost brings the knife in deeper, clearly cutting her by the line of blood running down her neck.

"Okay, okay fine...I give up, just don't hurt her." he kneels, is beaten down and hog tied.

Lost Cause crouches down, "Derpy, I believe your friends are coming to have dinner with death! Muahahahaha!"

Chapter Five

Our heroes follow the trail the floating house made through the clouds from the train, unaware of the spy among them.

Applejack, still by Greenpool's side, nudges him, "Ey, y'all gonna be okay sugarcube?"

He slowly shakes his head, "I'd be better if I had Bloodturner..."

"Is this Bloodturner on the platform with the others?"she becomes curious.

"Yes, but that's not important right now..." Greenpool makes out faint flapping sounds outside. He and Applejack stick their heads out of the window, "Uh, this ain't good y'all!" Applejack states the obvious. They pull their heads in, "Yeah, tell me about it." he remarks.

Fluttershy tries getting their attention from the engine, "Umm guys, hey...guys. We have a probl..." Screwball screams over her, "Yo, we got company back here!" Screwball had Greenpool's attention now, "...Not good at all. Applejack, get everypony here to the engine, I'll go get Derpy and Pinkie."

He tries to open the kitchen door, but it's locked from the inside, "Hey, why is this door locked? Derpy, Pinkie, are you okay?" he hears a yelp of pain and clattering of dishes coming for the kitchen. He breaks through the door, and Bloodturner stand before him.

"Hello Greenpool...been a while." she grins.

"Eh, Bloodturner why are you here? For that matter why aren't you up on the platform, and aren't you sick?" Greenpool was confused by this event.

Her mouth splits into a ominous smile, almost like it's being unzipped, "I must've lied, 'cause I'm here, aren't I?" she roundhouse kicks him, grips his head with her other back leg and they twirl in mid-air, both come crashing to the floor. Bloodturner slams her hoof so hard on Greenpool's chest, it broke two ribs. "_**ARRGHHH!**_ You...fucking..." he spits globs of blood. She wraps her legs back around Greenpool's neck, putting him into a half nelson leg-lock, and twists his arm until it just about breaks. He flips back and jams his knees in her gut. He rolls off her, she stands up and stabs him under the ribs with a sword formed from her arm.

"Pbfft..." blood comes gurgling from his mouth. Greenpool falls to his knees and she retracts the blade. He doubles over in pain but opens his eyes again and grabs Bloodturner by the neck. He suddenly realizes he has Derpy by the neck.

"Why are you hurting me?" she whimpers. His thoughts rushed back to when he attacked her husband. "D-Derpy...I'm sorry."

The hoof behind her back formed into a jagged sword, "S'ok Greenpool, no harm done..." as she's about to strike, Screwball latches on to her face. Biting, clawing and bashing on her like a feral animal. "Taffy, she tastes like taffy...Changling, where's my cousin, you bastard?!" when she gets no answer, Screwball takes a cast iron skillet and smacks the Changling in the face until her face caved in. It instantly fell to the floor. She sees the wound on Greenpool's gut, holds him still and licks it. Her saliva heals the wound, she intimately kisses the scar that was left, "Sorry, I can't do anything with those ribs, but don't die now, I need you." Greenpool wasn't sure if he'd heard right, "I...?" Screwball untied Pinkie and took her to the engine room with everypony else.

He hobbles to back of the train, and with his magic, turns the train all but the engine into a behemoth snake. Greenpool balances on the snake-train's tongue awaiting the barrage of Changelings. They swarm the head, "Alright you overgrown maggots, you wanna dance bitches...then lets dance!" a few are knocked back by its thrashing. A group of eight come barreling down at Greenpool, the snake head bites down and spears two of them. He breaks the jaw of one with a furious kick and it falls under the train, disintegrating slowly. Another two sideswipe Greenpool but one becomes speared by his horn and the other caught in a choke hold by the pony's tail. Greenpool brushes off the skewered Changeling, throws it down the throat of the snake to be devoured by stomach acid. He takes out two folded blades that wrap around his hooves, they act as windmills of death when he swings his arms. The last three surround him, Greenpool performs a triple axle, bringing a blade down through ones head splitting it in two, he turns and disembowels the next. The last fell to a furious repeating hurricane punch, covering the creature with puncture wounds from the top of his chest to the bottom of his stomach. As the snake thrashed down the tracks it smashed, constricted and swallowed Changlings until the skies were clear. He turns the train back, he favors his broken ribs, "Well, could've been worse." he slides off the wall to the ground.

Pinkie opens the door, "Is it safe?" Greenpool gives a pathetic chuckle, "Yes Pinkie, it is."

"Gp yer one bad ass hombre, 'ah tell ya what!" Applejack congratulates him.

Pinkie bounces up to Greenpool,"That was so amazing! The snake was like 'rawr' they were like 'skreee' and I was like 'cool!' and Applejack was like 'yeehaw' and the snake was like 'munch munch munch' then Fluttershy was like 'eww...' and Rainbow Dash was like 'whatever...' teeheehee"

"Ha ha, thank you...I'm, so tired." he passes out, falling to his side.

Rainbow Dash folds her arms, "Oh great, can I go home now?"

"That's actually...where we should go, I saw Diamond Tiara's mansion go that way...umm, if that's okay." Fluttershy advises from the engine room.

Screwball walks in dragging the mutilated Changling from the kitchen, she's ripped its foot off and is eating its innards with a spoon, "Yo, sho wahts da plan?"she asks with a full mouth, which makes Fluttershy puke. Pinkie hops over, "What's that taste like?" Screwball takes a spoon full and stuffs her mouth with it. "Hey, this would make _**great**_ cupcakes!" Screwball nods, "I know right?!" and without another word they scamper off, back to the kitchen.

"O...kay?" Twilight says a mortified look upon her face.

They ask Fluttershy to stop the train and figure out how to get to Cloudsdale, "Okay, how do we do that?"

"Well it's not like Twilight can just make the train fly..." Rainbow Dash continues being a smart ass.

Twilight's face lights up, "I haven't really used much of my powers as they are now, but that may work! Thanks Rainbow." Twilight Sparkle digs her hooves into the floor and unloads her dark magic and attempts to lift the train and tracks off the ground.

Pinkie and Screwball return with cupcakes, "Look, jam filled cupcakes!" everypony covers their mouths trying not to throw up.

Surprise sleepily looks on, "Wow...that's surprising...even for me."

Twilight sets her powers into overdrive and her black aura crawls off of her and consumes the train and tracks. The gooey substance bends and twists the train cars and mutates it into a fierce black metal dragon. Pinkie peeks out a window, "Heeheehee, we're in it's belly...i wonder if i taste good?..."

Rarity grumbles, "My dragon...!"

Fluttershy warns "Hey, umm...I don't think I'm in control anymore..."

As some light returns into the belly of the beast all the ponies suddenly realize that the light is coming from Twilight's eyes, which are bright as the full moon on a dark night. The rest of her is so black it'd put Luna to shame, her tail became whip-like and more surprising she's grown wings! Wings resembling folded razors..all the ponies jaws drop.

Twilight speaks in the a thundering tone, "Love me, hate me but know that, I...am...your Goddess!" Twilights power overcomes her, her wings flew open and a shock wave threw everypony into the walls so hard that they left imprints. After a moment, as if the vacuum of space suddenly sucked the pressure away and everything was released from the pressure and crashed to the floor.

All the ponies moan in pain, Applejack stands up and looks at Screwball, "What th'hell wuz all that?"

Screwball dusts herself off, "How am I suppose to know?"

Applejack cocks her head to the side, "Need 'ah remind ya that all this here is yer fault?"

Screwball looks back at her cross-eyed, "Hey, fuck you..."

While the two are bickering, Twilight Sparkle faints from exhaustion. With Twilight no longer controlling the metal dragon it plummets onto a home in Cloudsdale. The passengers survive the crash with just a few scraps and bruises. The impact has waken Greenpool, "What the...are we in Cloudsdale, and who's the Alicorn?" he expresses his confusion.

"That thar is Twilight and it looks like we landed right on the Whooves' house." Applejack explains.

Greenpool gets up and regains his bearings, "Her Dark Magic is working strong, what's next...?"

"I don't know but if I were a gambling mare, I'd bet that both Cel Shade and Derpy will be there." Screwball point in the Rainbow Factory's direction.

Fluttershy inspects the remains of Derpys home, "When everything settles down, where will Derpy and the Doctor live?"

Screwball has tears build up in her eyes, "With me of course, they are family after all...what if we don't find her, what if she's already dead?!" Fluttershy comes up to Screwball and hugs her, "You look like you need some love." Greenpool places his hoof on her head, "Don't worry Screw, we'll get her back safe and in one piece, no matter what it takes!" with tears running down her face Screwball wraps around Greenpool and locks a kiss on his lips, he tries to back way but she takes hold of his mane and they both fall to the ground. She lets go and wipes away her tears, "Thank you." and leaves him laying there, blinking.

Applejack blushes and puts her arm around Surprise, "It's like...the greatest wrestling move, ever!" Surprise nods in agreement, "It's...beautiful..." she drearily smiles. Pinkie Pie, in impatient bounciness chirps, "Come on you guys, let's storm the bad guys fortress!"

Fluttershy taps Greenpool, "Are...you alright?" when he doesn't answer, she drags him along to join the rest, they all laugh as they make their way to the factory. When the ponies come closer to the front of the colossal building, they realize that it's overrun by an army of Changlings.

A voice echoes over the intercom, "Welcome my little ponies, to your **doom**!"

"Dafaq he just say?" Screwball asks rhetorically.

Greenpool answers, "I believe he said we're as good as dead..."

"That jerks gonna think doom when I get in there...then, I'll show everypony what _chaos_ really is!"she adjusts her beanie.

He lays he arm over her shoulder, "Hey Screw, remember I promised you can blow stuff up right? Well get to it!" Screwball gives Greenpool a military salute, "Sir, yes sir!" turns and skips up to the guarded doors.

Pinkie bounces up and down with excitement, shaking her sister as well, "Oh my gosh this is gonna be so funny!" Surprise, looking sickly from all the shaking answers, "Can't wait..."

Screwball takes her propeller beanie in one hand, impersonating a circus ringmaster,"Mares and Gentlecolts, I am the Princess of Chaos. So please draw your attention to me! For I, am about to perform some awesome shit like you've never seen!" she pulls up at her arms disconnecting them from her hooves. "See? Nothing up my sleeves..." She places her arms back the way they were, crouches, leans forward, and whispers, "Aaaannnd...boom." A flash of hellfire engulfs the parameters of the factory, burning alive any creature in its wake and all she does is giggle as if she were Pinkie Pie throwing a party. Screwball skips happily up to the giant doors, "Knock knock~" she taps the doors and they cave in and they come off their hinges flying through the hallway, smashing anypony in their way. She turns to Greenpool, "You sure know how to let a mare have a good time..." smiling before she begins skipping down the entryway.

"What have I just done..." wondering if he had made the best decision.

She looks back at him, "I'm just having fun."

A wave of Changlings come flying down the way toward Screwball. She readies and cocks arm like a shotgun aimed directly at them. She yells, "BANG, bang bang...bang...bang bang bang bang!" with every word, one of their heads would explode like a water balloon. Lost Cause panics and runs to the back of the building.

Diamond Tiara stares down the invading ponies, "Well shit, it's time for me to take a stand already huh? Hey Screwball, what do zoo's do with wild animals? "

Confused, Screwball asks, "What?"

"They cage them!" Diamond waves her hooves and a cage slams down, trapping Screwball.

Screwball acts like she's rolling something in her hooves and throws it at Diamonds face. A ball of manure splats on Diamond, "Eeeeeeeeewwwwwwwwww...fuck, fuck, fuck, I'm covered in shit!"

"All I see is you standing in is crap Diamond, fitting since that's all you seem to spew from your mouth!" she coo's.

She's about to attack Screwball, "Why you!" but the mysterious mare holds her back, "Don't worry I got this. Screwball...I like your powers, mind if I take them?"

Screwball rolls her eyes, "Really?...sigh...oh...whoa is me, I'm trapped! Whatever shall a poor helpless mare do?" She pulls a handkerchief from under her hat. "A-A-Ah...sneeze!" Screwball blows into the handkerchief and pops into a cloud of smoke. Shes face to face with Diamond Tiara, "Looks like you need this more than me..." and hands the cloth to her. She glances over to the mysterious mare, "Who the heck are you?" the mysterious mare grabs her and bites, "I'm the Element of Greed and your powers are now mine." Screwball tries to push away, "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha hahahahahahahaha!...It tickles, but seriously stop..." the greedy mare throws Screwball back into the cage, "Yeah, for some reason I get that a lot."

The invading ponies catch up with Screwball, but it's too late, she's been captured, he looks up at Screwball, "Screwball, are you okay?!" she smiles softly, "Me, I'm good. Just stuck in here...all alone."

Greenpool diverts his attention to the mare who threw Screwball in the cage, "Who the hell are you?!" she puts her hand to her chest, "My name is Greedyblood, I'm a vamp pony but I suck abilities instead of blood."

Screwball snickers, "I'll bet that's not all she sucks." Greedyblood disgustedly glares at Screwball, "Shut your mouth!" and Screwballs mouth disappears. Greedyblood turns back to Greenpool, "Now bring Trixie and the others, then we can negotiate an agreement for you old friend."

Applejack looks at her real close, "Nah, 'ah don't trust'er a bit!"

"Show us Cel first!" Greenpool demands.

Lost Cause throws a battered, barely living Cel from the balcony.

Greenpool picks the old stallion up, "Cel, are you okay?" he asks "Ha ha ha, are you kidding son? Never better!" then Cel collapses. Greenpool hands Cel to Applejack, "I'll take that as a no, now where's Derpy?!" Lost points to a conveyer belt, "Over there..."

Pinkie feels her bag move around, so she opens it and pulls out Screwballs mouth! "Give Derpy back you buck toothed heifer!" the mouth roared. Pinkie shoves it back into her bag as quick as a flash, glares at Screwball and all she does is throw up her hooves.

Surprise leers at Pinkies bag, "What...don't you have in that bag...?"

"Nothing and everything. I could tell you but then it would leave much for 'surprise' now would it?" Pinkie grins ear to ear. Surprise pokes the bag, "Ha...ha, funny..."

Greenpool regains composure, "Enough joking around guys. Why do you need me?"

Greedyblood stares him down, "I'll tell you why, Surprise is sadness, Trixie is dishonesty, Diamond is rudeness, I am greed, Lost Cause is abandonment, but who is the element of dark magic...?" Greenpool look down at his hooves, "Me..."

Everypony yelps in shock, "_What_?!"

Applejack confronts Diamond, "Well if Greenpool here is Dark Magic then why is Twilight still...like she is?"

Twilight pulls Applejack back, "I think I can answer that. The reason this has happened is that I'm not light or dark at any one time, I'm pure magic. I can use both, that's also why nothings happened even though Greenpool has been here by me this whole time. I have say though, Dark Magic is harder to control."

"But how can you be Dark Magic Greenpool, you're not evil..." Fluttershy wonders in concern.

Greenpool sighs, "Because, I was born out of darkness. You see...remember how I told you guys I work for Princess Luna 'cause I kinda had to live? I'm not suppose to be alive, I died when I was born but Luna came to my aide and re-birthed me in darkness. I was never really a evil colt, I was good and playful but when my magic started kicking in, I accidentally killed a kid. So Luna taught me how to use Dark Magic and how to control it, but we had to move to Ponyville where I met the elements as a colt and I grew up to be the gentlecolt you see today."

Twilight became confused, "Okay, I can see where he's coming from, but do you know him?"

A dark figure steps out of the shadows, "They don't know Greenpool, but I do!"

"No, no not you! Bluebilliards, how did you get here you sonofabitch?!" Greenpool panics.

"Master said I'd find you here. Seems he was right, now I have the upper-hand." Bluebilliards beams with delight.

That explanation left Greenpool with more questions than answers, "Who's Master?!"

Bluebilliards grins, "You'll find out soon enough. Come Greedyblood, it's time to execute the next part of the plan!"

Greedyblood begins to drool, "That pretty pony looks good..." she grabs Rarity and sinks her teeth into the bejeweled pony. As soon as Greedyblood bites Rarity she becomes uncontrollably greedy. She snatches the rock from Rarity, "_**Mine!**_ All mine I tell you!" Bluebilliards slicks back his mane, "That wasn't part of the plan you fool!"

Rarity has returned to normal. After concentrating building up all her strength, Screwball regains her full power. She unzips her lips like a jacket, "That was unpleasant..." she blinks out of the cage and over to Diamond, "I've wanted to do this for a minute." then pounds the temples of her head. Diamond falls like a sack of potatoes. Screwball tells Pinkie to open her bag and throws the brat in.

Everypony is baffled at the return of Screwballs powers.

"You ponies forget, I'm the Princess of Chaos! These guys ain't got shit on me." she's very amused with herself.

When nopony is looking Bluebilliards grabs Greenpool, "You can have the Diamond twit, the Lost puppet and that Greedy cunt, I now have what I want." Greenpool has a needle sticking out from his neck, Bluebilliards howls with cynical laughter and retreats with their companion.

All the ponies cry out but none louder than Screwball, "Get back here you fucking coward!" she cuts Derpy's bonds, hops on the grey pegasi's back, "Onward cousin, Let's get'em!" the two zoom ahead leaving the rest behind, but Bluebilliards throws a round grenade at them. It's explosive power destroys almost half the Rainbow Factory. The force of the blast has knocked them all out. When they wake, there was so much debris that they felt buried alive.

"NO...no, no no no! No, this, this can't happen. He was suppose to be the unstoppable one, the tough assassin, how could he let them just take him?!" enraged, Screwball, with only a swipe of her hoof clears a path, "Get off your lazy flanks and let's go after him."

The now awoken Cel Shade tries to comfort her, "Don't worry yourself, just like me, if they'd wanted him dead they'd have killed him already. Nope, they want us to follow."

A massive pile of flaming rubble now burns in the place of what was once a historical landmark of Cloudsdale. Our heroes have gotten back one companion, just to have yet another taken from them.

Chapter Six

Cel walks over to Pinkie Pie, "Excuse me miss." and starts rummaging through her bag and pulls out his sidepack. He pulls an elixir from his pack, drinks it and instantly heals.

Applejack hugs Cel, " 'Ah sure am glad ta have ya back pardner, but what we gonna do 'bout Greenpool?" he welcomes her affection with an embrace of his own, "I'm so glad to be back with my friends. As for finding Greenpool, this Bluebilliards seems to be similar to him..." as he was about to finish, Rarity interrupts, "If this is an evil version of Greenpool, we'd probably find them in a bar." Cels ears perked up, "That's the ticket, I'm all for it!" Rainbow Dash perches on a cloud, "Fine, I feel like getting drunk anyway..." Cel looks around for a moment, "Umm...so does anypony know where the nearest cantina may be located...Dash?" Fluttershy steps up, "Just go up that way, take a left, then a right and it's the first building on the right." she has it all memorized. All freeze in utter shock, "What, just because I'm quiet doesn't mean I don't like to have fun." she blushed. Cel throws his arm around her, "I do believe I've found my new drinking buddy! What do you say to a bottle of single malt scotch on me, Miss Fluttershy?" She becomes excited, "Oh yes, please!" she began resembling Pinkie bouncing around. Cel belly laughs, "Ha ha ha. Let us follow the young ladies directions, throw back some drinks and break some heads!" the one answer to follow was all together, "Huzzah!"

With Fluttershy leading the way, they get to the bar and loud music blares form it.

Screwball stands at the door, "Well, looks like somepony started the party without us."

Pinkie starts shaking Screwball, "Who's gets to crash the party?!" she restrains Pinkie, "We should let Surprise do it." Pinkie has an almost hurt look on her face.

"Pinkie...hand me the...um...cake tank please?" Surprise asks sleepily.

"Okey dokey lokey!" she dives halfway into her bag, pulls a cake the size and shape of a real, full sized tank with twenty lit candles sitting on top.

Derpy ganders at the wonder sitting in front of her, "Can I please blow out the candles?"

Surprise unemotionally says, "Yeah...why not." and jumps into the tank cake. Derpy blows the candles out at the same time that Surprise fires, blowing a rather large hole through the wall. Pinkie bounds happily past the huge gap, "Hey, you guys look tanked!" Screwball skips in behind her and rests leaning on the bar, "Mares and gentlec...oh there's only two of you...well, we're looking a pony whom may well be my next ex-husband...he's a kind of sickly blue and green color...have you seen him?..._**TELL ME NOW OR DIE!**_...Ahem...excuse me."

The two mares turn to each other giggling, "And why should we help the Princess of Chaos?" they speak at the same time.

Screwball gets snout to snout with them, "You should because..._**sniff**_, you smell like taffy...my favorite!" her mouth parts in the fashion of a mad dog, with teeth of a closed bear trap and releases a hiss like a broken steam pipe. The two mares, who are actually Changlings, shriek in terror. But the others don't even lift there heads, they know better and Fluttershy is otherwise occupied.

Cel Shade, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rainbow Dash nurse an one hundred bit bottle of Scotch, slamming the glasses down after every shot. After six Dashie, passes out and slumps over. Pinkie and Surprise dance on the bar, blaring Vinyls latest album while Rarity runs to the restroom to fix her mane...again and Twilight sits at a table by herself. Fluttershy smashes yet another glass onto the table and calls out to Pinkie and her sister, "Dance, you sexy bitches! Ha ha ha, woo! Umm...how many was that?" Applejack laughs and slaps Fluttershys back, "That'd make it yer eighth one sugarcube!" as they sit having a good time, Rarity comes tearing out of the restroom, "My goodness, nopony go in there! It-is-**DISGUSTING!**" The break is short lived however, when Screwball again joins the group with saliva covering her face. She picks up the large, half empty bottle, finishes it and throws it at the bar under Pinkie, causing it to shatter.

Screwball wipes her mouth, "Come, we're leaving now."

As they pass the Changlings, who were mangled and torn to pieces, Cel scolds Screwball, "You know Screwy, you really need to learn to control yourself, if you want anyone to love you, you have to get them to trust you and this is far from the way to doing it!" she stands silently kicking her hoof.

Cel picks the two up and sets them in the middle of the room. He sits and concentrates, a glimmer of light appears above the bodies and reforms them into their original shape. Cel grasps the Changlings by the scruff of their neck and sets the sisters in their seats, he taps their faces and the eyes open, "Wha...what happened?" the ponies left them with their confusion. "You're very lucky, I can't do that with anypony, Changlings have a simpler build."

Pinkie exclaims, "Whoa, how'd you do that?" Cel tells her, "Like I said before, I'm very old, I know many things."

-**scene fades into a flashback, a narrator tells the story**-

Eight thousand years ago as an infant, Cel Shade lost both his birth parents as well as is entire village to a deadly virus. He was nearly starved to death when a regal unicorn, Lord Astralis the first King of Equestria found him, took pity so he and the second Queen, Solstice adopted the colt as their own son. Lord Astralis also took Cel as his pupil, the young colt learned quickly and was always eager to move to the next lesson. This pleased the Lord of the ponies, for he yearned for another son after his own betrayed him long before Cel was born.

The years pass and Cel had learned to read and write in many different languages, he was proficient in carpentry, hunting and tracking. His master also insisted he dabble in all the arts, whether it be painting, drawing, sculpting or acting. Cel Shades favorite pastime was invention though, so Astralis thought him Alchemy. Cel Shade became so masterful at the skill, he could create most anything within moments.

With so many years of lessons and training, Cel wondered if there were more to learn. Astralis knew magic being a unicorn, but Cel was an earthpony, what could he do even if he learned magic? It took years to control but Cel learned to morph his own body into any kind of pony by focusing his innermost energy.

After so long of living within the family. Astralis wanted Cel to be closer than before, to be able to truly call him his son. Cel Shade and Princess Luna had always been close, she'd always followed him like a lost puppy and he never shunned her for her awkwardness like Princess Celestia sometimes did. Lord Astralis could see how much they loved each other. So the next day he announces to them that, when they're ready, they are to be married. Luna turned red and ran to her room. Her reaction hurt Cel, he thought that it meant she hated him. That night he tried talking to her but she would not say a word. The next morning Cel Shade told his adopted parents that he was leaving, that the world would be better served by him if he traveled it.

The real truth is that he couldn't bear the thought of seeing Luna, the mare he'd always loved and will always love, hating him everyday...

** -scene fades back to present-**

Cel Shade focuses all his energy, a pure white aura encircles him and a golden unicorn's horn begins to grow, wings start to sprout from his sides but all at once when Cel become completely encased within an aura bubble. A very low boom like an echo from far off, reverberates throughout the bar. The light brings temporary, total blindness to everypony. When the light leaves, standing before them was an extremely large, angelic, Clydesdale Alicorn, "This, young friends, is the real me." Cel stares over at the to Changling sisters and in a deep, smooth tone he asks, "Now, have a nice day mares."

Screwball had enough and smashes through the floor and speeds off. Applejack tries shaking off her drunken stupor, "Down the basement we go 'ah reckon."

After entering the basement, they look down the way, it looked like a mucus filled throat and could make out screams and howls of terror, all followed by manic laughing and the words "Where is he?" Suddenly the group of ponies hear Screwball scream, "Sonofabitch!" They walk towards her and she flies past us in the opposite direction. Cel looks over at Applejack and Fluttershy, "That doesn't bode well...you alright Screwball?" she gets up and pats herself off, "Yeah, never better."

Fluttershy stares at Cel with an adoring yet curious look, "So, umm...you're a Alicorn, how?"

"Fluttershy, I'm the first Alicorn...I created it. I am an inventor. Why do you think the Princesses are Alicorns, I thought them. They were just Unicorns." he chuckled.

"But why...?" she continues.

"Well, Lord Astralis was the most powerful Unicorn and wanted me to rule, to do that I had to make known that wars no longer had to be fought. Even if I had to show it by my strength. So I mixed all the types of ponies into one form and that's what's know as the Alicorn. But after I left I changed my form to travel inconspicuously." he answers.

"Wow, that's so amaz..." Fluttershy is so enthralled that she walks right into a wall.

Everypony stops when they hear a muffled sound coming from Pinkies bag. Pinkie opens her bag and Trixie pops out like a snake in a can! "OH MY GOODNESS, Do you KNOW how long it took for Trixie to find the opening?! Please clean out that nasty thing!"

Pinkie scoffs, "I'm _not_ cleaning nothin', I can find anything this way, that's fifteen years of stuff in there!"

Trixies looks around,"Where are we...and why is there goop everywhere?..."

Screwball laughs, "Oh, that's my bad." still limping.

Fluttershy stares her down, "Thinking about killing us wouldn't be very nice, now would it?" Trixie lets out a weak sigh, "...no..." Rarity steps in, "Why are you so calm now?" Applejack speaks up right after her, "Yeah, how da' we know ya ain't lyin'?" Trixie begins shivering, "Please, just... don't put Trixie back in that damn bag..." she trembles at the thought. Pinkie springs to Trixie, "We won't, just as long as you behave!" she giggles as she bounces away.

"Let's see what or who is waiting ahead for us." Cel walks ahead. Fluttershy tries to warn, "Umm, guys, the wall...guys?" Cel hits the wall "Oof...the hell?" Fluttershy facehoofs.

"Give me a break, a wall? I mean really?...Hold on..." Cel flings a vile of acid onto it. A ominous voice calls out, "Has no effect..." Pinkie examines the wall, "Hmm, you might need to roll a thirteen or higher, I have some twenty sided dice right here!" the ominous voice once again speaks, "Ha ha ha, Pinkie Pie you are crazy! My name is Cameilo." a head pops out of the wall laughing. Twilight squeals, slaps the disembodied head and hides under Applejack. It continues laughing, "Ouch, Twilight, that hurt!" covering her head Twilight screams,"Dude, the floating head is TALKING TO ME!" Cel turns to the purple unicorn, "Settle down Twilight...anyhow, what can we do for you mister Cameilo?" Cameilo jumps of wall, "I'm a spirit created by your friend Greenpool. As you ponies might already know, I'm a chameleon, and I show you guys what you want to hide from the world. I choose you Cel, as I think you have the most interesting story." he touches Cel and a black clone pops up next to him, "You must face your true self and find the key to pass." Cel Shade blacks out.

-**the scene changes to seven thousand years ago-**

"Astralis is sick...He's not been himself lately but we've made a medicine to help. Sombra has returned, as he'd heard news of fathers sickness, he's in the hallway, brooding because father won't let him take over while he's sick. Sombra storms off and father is showing me new Alchemy books to read. He's fallen asleep now, I'll leave him be. I've left Canterlot Castle and head down to the cemetery where my birth parents were buried. Sombra is there, waiting for me. He says, 'You're nothing but a pathetic peasant, you don't even deserve to walk the same path as I!' I spiral into a rage, 'You bastard, how dare you speak to me in such I manner! I have been more of a son to Astralis than you have for years. The only reason you came back is that you heard he was sick!' He charge at me and we clashed. We tumbled over each other, blood flying everywhere. He stomped on my chest and crushed my ribs. I pass out for what seemed to be hours, I open my eyes and see my birth mothers gravestone. There's a key embedded in the middle. I grab the key..."

-**scene switches back to the now-**

Cameilo explains, "The key can lock the bad form the good or unlocks the truth, your choice."

Feeling very confident, Cel decides, "Unlock the bad from good, I can find the truth myself I think." Cameilo laughs, "The truth of that, may not be what it seems." Cameilo and the wall both disappear.

Applejack puts her hoof on Cels shoulder, "What the heck happened? Ya zoned out for a good minute thar."

Cels shakes his head, "Nothing my friend, I'm okay." Rarity comes up to his other side, "Okay dahing, we were just worried."

Cel and the rest walk through the tunnel until the end where it opens up into a large room.

Another voice speaks, "Welcome to the next challenge! My name is Crave and I represent something you want."

Cel questions, "Can you give us Greenpool?" Crave gives an evil grin, "Here you go..." a dark looking Greenpool appears. "Hi guys..."

-**the scene switches to a dark misty place where Crave, Dark Greenpool and Cel are the only ones there-**

"Oh my goodness, Gree- ohhh, why do I feel so heavy? Feels like somethings weighing me down." Cels body slams to the ground.

"Awe, poor old Cel...what's the matter, can't take it?" Dark Greenpool teased.

Cel grimaces, "Your not the real Greenpool, you're not my friend!"

"Oh I am, what, you didn't think I had a dark side?" Dark Greenpool circles him.

Cel gets to his hooves, "We all have a dark side, but I'll not be showing mine here!"\

Crave mocks Cel, "What can you do here? You can't kill us, this is not your domain!"

"I don't want to kill anypony, I just need to hurt you so much that you'll be throwing me through the exit!" he then charges Crave and Dark Greenpool. Cel leaps into Crave and Dark Greenpool with a flurry attack tangling himself within them like an octopus eating its prey. Crave rams Cels legs as Dark Greenpool slices at his body. Cels cries of pain echo throughout the dark abyss. In a last ditch effort the Clydesdale Alicorn throws Crave onto Dark Greenpool and pounds them into each other.

Cel locks eyes with Crave, "Careful what you wish for..." the Alicorn gargles through the blood pouring out of his mouth, "All I know, is that Greenpool went out of his way to save me, now I got to do the same, even if it means dragging myself there with my teeth!" he falls back against a wall, breathing heavily and laughs laboriously. "Ha...ha ha, I suppose the pain one sustains in these visions, stay with you."

Dark Greenpool vanishes, Crave fiendishly grins, "Okay then, well done you pass!" he disappears as well.

-**Cel is brought back to consciousness-**

Cel stumbles to his hooves,"Is everypony okay?" Pinkie gives Cel a bucket, "You look like you need this." Cel looks in the bucket and throws up..."See, I told ya." she takes it and throws it away.

Applejack holds his head up to hers, "Hey sugarcube, what's goin' on with ya?"

Cel winces in pain, ""Believe it or not Applejack, I keep getting my flank handed to me...I'm not quite sure how long I can last, but I'll keep going."

Applejack and Rarity hold Cel up and Lost is still dragging Greedyblood along, as they slowly trot into a huge chamber full of diamonds and rocks. Applejack looks around amazed, " 'Ah don't know 'bout y'all but 'ah sure am glad Rarity is normal again or she'd gone an' had an aneurism." Rarity, transfixed by the wonders sitting in front of her, "Oh dear me, diamonds!" just then, Greedyblood leaps into the room, "NO! It's mine!"

Pinkie focuses on Greedyblood, "...Anypony else forget Greedy was with us?" Lost Cause shakes his head, "Pinkie Pie, she's been with us since the Rainbow Factory blew up!" Pinkie giggles, "Oh yeah!"

Greedyblood gathers all the diamonds into a pile in front of her, "Touch anything, and you die a thousand painful deaths!"

Twilight assures her, "Greedy, we don't want these jewels. If you just let us pass by without killing us that'd be great." Lost blocks the path, "Oh she might let you pass but I won't." Cel stops, "Oh...is that so, If you want to stop us, then why wait until now?" Lost makes an upturned grin, "Yeah,we knew the other idiots of Chaos couldn't stop you guys, all we needed was to slow you down."

Screwball hops up on Cels back, "You dumbass, get out of the way before I make you!" she snarls and froths at the mouth like a rabid animal.

Rainbow Dash swoops in, cutting in between them. Her friends notice that her color has returned. "No you guys have been dragging me around all day and this is my opposite, I should fight him. I'm sick and tired of being dragged around, but now I get to do the dragging." She flies to Greedy, grabs a diamond and throws it to Pinkie, "Pinkie bag her, now!"

Pinkie Pie opens her bag, "Ha ha ha! Come get me Greedy, I gots your diamond!" and throws it in the bag. "Now it's mine, you can't have it!" Greedyblood screams, "NO!" Greedy jumps into the bag, Pinkie shuts it tight and looks all around. "Hmm..." goes to Applejack, lifts her hat, "Ah ha! That's where that was!" takes the duct tape from under Applejack's hat and rapidly tapes her bag shut.

Lost shrugs, "She's not important..." Derpy singles him out, "You're not a good friend!" Lost rubs his forehead, "I have no, nor do I need friends."

Rainbow Dash looks back at her friends, "Go on ahead you guys, I'll handle this lost cause..."

Cel gathers the others, "You the pony Rainbow Dash, but be careful...come my little ponies, this way."

Everypony leaves and the two stare each other down.

Rainbow Dash readies herself, "Let's do this!" Lost does the same, "Let's..."

Lost draws out his knife and dashes at Dashie, but Rainbow Dash dodges and goes for a punch. It hits Lost in the gut. Lost became groggy, he uses his magic to to throw a rock at her at cuts her cheek. Seeing the blood flying off of her cheek, she's thrown into a violent rage. Faster and faster Rainbow Dash spins around Lost making a tornado of jewels and stones.

"You wanna throw rocks? Let's see how you like this!" she ricochets off every side of the inside of the tornado. As she passes Lost a stream of stones would follow and bombard him. Rainbow repeats this several times. She hits him one last time and it flings him into a pile of diamonds. Rainbow Dash digs up the unconscious Lost Cause, drags him and follows the others. Screwball sees Rainbow Dash catching up to them, "Damn...that was fast...well, it is you after all ha ha ha! Whatchya gonna do with him?"

Rainbow Dash goes to Pinkie Pie, "Pinkie, bag please..." Pinkie give her an indignant look, "But...but, I just TAPED it.." Rainbow gets irritated, "Come Pinkie...just one more?" Pinkie Pie untapes the bag and opens it, "Fine, as long you know, that after this...no more miss pack mule!" Rainbow puts Lost Cause in the bag.

Cel notices the cut on Rainbow Dashes face, "If you have anymore than that, seriously Celestia will KILL me..." Dashie looks at him weird, "Why...?"

Cel Shade takes a breath, "I've always been on her shit list, ever since I left the family to travel around Equestria. She still blames me for Luna becoming so distant...they always thought I'd be there with them but I never really wanted the responsibility. In my selfishness I left it on them. Luna always took things harder. I was their fathers adopted son. I was there when they were born, their mother died during Luna's birth. That's probably why she has the problems that she does. Mix in the fact that I was suppose to marry Luna but I did something stupid...I had much more about mares to learn, but anyways, I could've never handled any of the responsibilities of the royal family, I mean it took me two thousand years to earn my cutie mark!"

Rarity couldn't believe her ears, "Wow dahling, that sounds so crazy, but I suppose it would take someone of your...stature to handle being married to Nightmare Moon." Applejack punches Rarity, "Oh hush Rarity, she's Princess Luna now! But wow, that'll be somethin' ta tell Apple Bloom!"

Fluttershy focuses on Cels cutie mark, "Umm...I've wondered...so, do you play poker since your cutie mark is cards"

"Ha ha ha! Yes I do, but that's not why it's a set of cards. It's because I've grown, and have learned so much that I know how to 'play my cards' right...ah who an I kidding, for a while, when I was two thousand-twenty one years old, I was a card shark, and damn good...I'm just more proud of the other story." Cel blushes in embarrassment.

Rainbow Dash, already bored with the chatter interrupts, "That's all cool and everything, now lets go save Greenpool!" Screwball hops on her back, "Onward, e'ya!" Dashie bucks her off, "Get off me..."

Cel asks, "Hey Rainbow, do you see what I'm seeing?" She nods her head, "Yeah, a lot of freaking doors!" Derpy gets closer to the doors, "You guys, I don't know what you're talkin' about, there's only one door."

Rainbow Dash laughs at her, "Derpy, there's like hundreds of doors!" Derpy points to the 42nd door the right, "But it's right there Rainbow Dash!"

Cel waves Rainbow Dash over, "Isn't she the sight challenged one?" Rainbow nods, "Yeah..." Cel rubs his eyes, "She making me start to think I'm blind."

"Come on!" she waves for the rest to follow, goes up to the door and opens it. "See you guys, it's right here!"

Screwball facehoofs, "I know she's my cousin and I love her but this isn't natural." Cel gives up on reasoning it, "Well...does anypony have any other ideas?" Applejack's only answer is, "Eenope!"

Cel sighs, "Right behind you Mrs. Whooves." then they stepped through the door.

They all walk through the door and on the other side stands Bluebilliards holding Greenpool sleeping in an orb.

"Welcome everypony, I didn't think you'd have survived an attack from both Greedyblood and Lost Cause, apparently they're not as useful as I'd previously thought..."

As the heroes ready themselves for what may be the biggest battle all Screwball can focus on is the pony trapped in the orb, held hostage.

Chapter Seven

Behind Bluebilliards was a large medieval style castle floating in the air, anchored to the ground by a very large chain.

Cel assesses the situation, "Is this another one your tests?"

"No, it's just me. Oh but I hold the cards this time, I have your little green friend here." he tosses up Greenpool like a baseball.

Both Cel and Screwball ask, "What do you want?!" Blue smiles confidentially, "I just need the chaos elements hand them over." Screwball grabs Cel by the neck, "Do it, do it NOW!"

Confused by his request, Cel asks, ""You came all the way here for the Chaos Elements, but we need them to set things right...why would you do this?"

Bluebilliards simply states, "We all have orders that need to be carried out..." Screwball snarls and lunges at Blue. Cel screams, "Screwball no!" the orbs lights up and a bolt turns screwball into a kitten and drops her to the ground. Screwball inspects herself and points at Cel and gang, "Make ANY pussy jokes...and you WILL die!" she walks over to Twilight and asks if she could do anything.

Bluebilliards bellows, "The only pony that can turn her back to a pony is Greenpool."

Cel looks to his companions, "Mares, I'm an old fool. I need to know what you think first."

Applejack is the first to answer, " 'Ah've been listenin' to Greenpool since he got his cutie mark, but ya been the leader since he's been gone...and yer the oldest, you choose."

Rainbow flutters to him, "If everything goes to shit, we are right here with." Fluttershy responds, "Umm...yeah, if that's okay." Surprise even speaks up, "Its time...for me, to say...I believe in you..."

Cel swallows the lump in his throat, "Blue, if all you're doing is following orders...so am I. So, take the Elements of Chaos..." he looks over to his friends with tears in his eyes, "I'm sorry my friends, I Just don't know what else to do...send them over,please." Pinkie takes, Diamond Tiara, Lost Cause and Greedyblood out of the bag and all of the elements of chaos head over there.

Blue glances at Lost Cause, "Wow Lost, you look terrible." Lost just replies, "Shut up..."

Bluebilliards pushes a bunch of buttons on the orb, and the orb starts glowing and beams of light hit all of the Elements of Chaos. Greenpool screams out cries of pain, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Cels head hangs low, and he mutters "I hope you all can learn to forgive me, you worked so hard..."

Blue boasts, "Cel you sure are stupid for a stallion that's lived so long, you don't get your happy ending!"the portal starts to form. Blue laughs, "Its to late, I lied about giving Greenpool back! he needs to come with me."

Cel raises his head, his eyes were black, "Well, since I've already done one stupid thing and lost, then maybe I'll do another another stupid thing, just for the hell of it!" Cel shrieks and writhes in pain, areas all over his body go haywire, trembling and warping. Cels body continues to grow until it became a gigantic, black, hairy ball. Five young adult, Black Stallion heads appeared from the ball, "Oh, is that so Bluebilliards?" speaking, not all at once, but one after the other. Like each one knew what the other wanted to say. The ball diminished further and further as they stepped farther out of it. The five of them stood together, each vibrant and built like a tank. They each had one card as their cutie mark, the Ace, the King, the Queen, the Jack, and the Ten. "We are The Straight!" it seemed as though they sang as a choir would.

Trixie and Diamond trade glaces. Trixie stammers, "T-that's not creepy whatsoever..." repulsed Diamond tells her, "Whatever the fuck, that's totally disgusting!"

Greenpool gains enough consciousness to see the five red eyed devils. He spots the cards on their flanks, "Cel, is that all you?!"

"We are not Cel, we are The Straight...we are...Death." in a blink of an eye The Ace retrieves Greenpool and absorbs him completely.

With the link now broken, the portal closes, Blue shouts in disbelief, "Nooooooooooooooooooooooo!" Lost bursts into laughter, slapping his hoof to the ground, "Well that was short lived!"

The entire scene shifts and morphs. The castle disappears and it all turns into a barren desert, what it has been the entire time.

The Straight speaks to all of them, "This world is dying...we shall take you all to your resting place." they sing in a booming god like chorus. The Straight fan out, surrounding Blue, Lost and the rest of Chaos.

Greedyblood gets on her knees, "Please, don't kill me, I want to live."

The Straight unemotionally tells her, "We must, you must pay for what you all have caused..."

Applejack tries reasoning with them, "But, Misters Straights...Surprise and Trixie are good they ain't evil..." Rainbow Dash follows her with, "Plus, we need the elements alive to save the world..." Pinkie Pie begs them, "Please...don't kill my sister, I promise to keep her out of trouble from now on." Screwball, in her now kitten form, walks up to the Queen, "You wouldn't kill Greenpool, he's Cels friend...and I...I love him." she says with the saddest kitten eyes ever made.

The Straight imprisons those they'd surrounded in a barrier that had once jailed Sombra at his strongest and walked over to Applejack and gang in unison, making the ground quake.

"Erm...hey thar Misters Straights...umm, what can 'ah do for ya?" she asks nervously.

The Straight all look down on the scared Apple mare, "How can we trust them, they want the world to die, we MUST do, what must be done!"

Lost calls out from in the barrier, "I'm only following orders because Blue made me, I'm so far in his debt that I practically became his slave!"

The Ace pukes up Greenpool, The Straight stares at him, "Friend...you are needed...we must have you and the rest of the Elements release your abilities and close the void. If we are to let them live, we must be assured this is not to happen again. We will only live for another fifty years, that may seem lengthy but it is no long road."

Screwball grapples Greenpool until she nearly cracks his spine, "Greenpool! You're so gross right now but I'm so happy to have you back!" she bursts into an uncontrollable sobbing. Greenpool stares down at the little kitten, "Uh, Screw...why are you a cat, and why are you crying?" She stares into his eyes lovingly, "Just shut up, and fix this so we can get married and have a ton of babies!" she pulls his face down to hers, he sees her crazed look, "And NO, you have no say in the matter..." Greenpool shrugs his shoulders, "I have no idea what's going but here." he turns screwball back to normal.

Twilight Sparkle approaches Greenpool, "It's time to end this..."

The Straight lowers the barrier, and all 12 elements emerge from all the ponies and slam together creating a shock wave, tidal waving through the sky. A wormhole opens and all the ponies from the platform start to float down to the earth .The skies are clear and The Straight smiles, "We shall all meet again when you die." they roar a high pitch, blood curdling shriek and melt into a large puddle of oily flesh that form into the five cards. When the goop fully recedes it leaves Cel Shade laying on the ground.

Greenpool is left confused, "Wait...when who dies?!" Cel opens his opens, "Hey fellas, what'd I miss?"

Applejack helps Cel up, "Yeah, some guys called The Straight came out of the ball you made."

Cel shade wipes himself off, "Oh yeah them, you could say I made a deal with Death for something and my payment is being their carrier.

"They said they'll be back when somepony dies but nopony died, what was that about?" Greenpool asks.

Cel Shade chuckles, "Oh, they always say that. Everypony dies at some point and they're the ones that take the soul."

"Huh...well now as for you Bluebilliards. I finally get to throw your flank in jail!" Greenpool happily exclaims.

Blue manically laughs, "Ha ha ha, not on your life Greenpool!" he speaks into a device that's strapped to his leg, "Master, I need out of here!" a voice statically scolds him through the device, "You bumbling imbecile! Fine, this time I'll help you, but next time I'll let you rot!" a high pitch hum sounds off and Bluebilliards fades to nothing.

"_**Who the HELL is MASTER?!**_" Greenpool pounds the ground in fury.

As everypony is distracted, Cel Shade looks down to where The Straight had dissolved, the remnants were shaped in the form of a symbol he remembers well.

In a panic he yells, "Lost, come over here!"

Not really caring he strolls over, "Fine, wait..."

Cel speaks softly but seriously, "Do you and your friends want to live or die?"

"I don't have friends like you and the other elements do, so you can kill me but they have families and friends so just send them to jail" he shoots back.

Cel grabs Lost by the shoulders, "Don't worry, if any of you die, it won't be by my hooves. Somepony much more fierce is coming and he can't be destroyed by most physical means. We need all the help we can get!"

Lost Cause just flicks his teeth, "Tch...help, ha! I'll just slow you down, but if I'm meant to help, you'll be seeing me." Lost throws down a smoke bomb and disappears.

"Damn it all!" Cel growls.

Greenpool had over heard the conversation, "Cel...what do you mean by someone is coming?"

Cel turns to Rainbow Dash, "Rainbow Dash, how fast can you fly to Canterlot Castle? I need you to give a message to the Princesses. They need to meet us at Ponyville in two days, no later. And no ifs, ands or buts!" Rainbow gives a salute, "Yes sir!"

Greenpool has a look of befuddlement, "I suppose we're going to Ponyville. Could you..._please_ explain on the way?" Cel just nods, "Well, we are trotting that way Greenpool ha ha ha."

Cel explains, "Sombra is the only blood son of my adopted father Astralis and the elder brother of your two princesses...The King got sick and Sombra wanted to rule his stead, but Astralis wouldn't have it. He knew what kind of pony his son was. After that, in anger he disowned the family. He left them to take The Crystal Kingdom by force, the ponies there were powerful and were able to destroy his body, but he's too willful and crafty to die, so he has remained in spirit and took over their Kingdom and turned it into his Empire. For years he tortured and murdered them but a few years back it seems the crystal ponies were able to take it back from him"

"That was my little Spikey-wikey's doing!" Rarity spouts with pride.

"Oh? I see then. Well, through the years, King Astralis' health fluctuated, one day he found me and I became the son he no longer had, a few thousand years later he had two daughters, of which you know very well.

Greenpool thinks it over for a bit, Now that makes some since, but Screwball, what's all this about babies?" she perches on his back, "You're not getting out of it, you're mine."

Cel keeps walking but advises Greenpool, "I believe what she means is that she's chosen you as her mate my friend."

Greenpool's head hangs low, "Oh and I bet you're just having a grand time with all this, huh? Laugh it up buddy, wait until it's your turn..."

Cel gently taps Greenpool's chin, "Oh no, Greenpool, I'm happy for you. Hey, chin-up son, love's not a bad thing."

Greenpool turn back to Screwball, "Screwball, I guess I have no choice, 'cause you're probably going to follow me for the rest of my life. So fine, we'll see how this goes."

She doesn't even open her sleepy eyes, "Yes I would, but I promise you'll thank me later..."

Greenpool blushes at her boldness, and they hop the nearest train to Ponyville. Even though all the ponies are back where they belong, Equestria is still in disarray. So the heroes of Ponyville still have to drive the train themselves. With everypony aboard the train, the Mane6, Cel Shade, Greenpool, Screwball, Derpy, Trixie, Diamond Tiara, Surprise and Greedyblood. They relax on their way back to Ponyville.

"Twilight hon, would you be a dear and drive the train for me?" Cel asks her politely.

She nods excitedly, "Absolutely, I'll get right on it!"

He stops her for a moment, "Erm...but, why don't we let Surprise light and stoke the furnace. We're not in _that_ much of a hurry."

Twilight takes Surprise into the engine room and they start the train on it's way. Cel sits near one of the windows of the train car, "Greenpool, can I speak with you?" Greenpool breaks away from Screwball, "Uh...sure, what's up?" and the young assassin sits across from the old alchemist.

Cel was sweating so much, it seemed as if he'd caught the flu, "You said Luna was your teacher, yes?" Greenpool waves his hoof, "No, Luna is my boss, I taught myself, but she did bring me back to life. It's the reason why I'm so good with magic."

Cel slaps the table, "Ha ha! The fact that you are self taught is good, you can do more and are not as restricted. After all this is over, if you'd permit this old geezer, I'd like to request that Luna teach you what she has me, you'd be a fine warrior, more than you are now."

Greenpool grows a sly expression, "I thought I already was better than you ?"

Cel Shade playfully shoves him, ""Boy, don't get ahead of yourself, I wasn't only one that was captured...besides, you may be younger, of course you'd have more stamina to spare. But I have much more experience."

Greenpool replies, "You're loco in the head dude, you look young for a guy that's lived for over eight thousand years!" he mockingly smirks.

Cel straightens himself, "So, *ahem* how was Luna the last time you saw her?"

Greenpool answers, "I never asked her, 'cause I didn't know you..."

Cel gets a far off look in his eyes, "I wonder if she's still angry with me?" then he snaps to, "...cuz if she is, I'm using you as a shield!" they both laugh. Cel puts his arm around Greenpool, "Well here's to the future huh?" two drink appear, and Greenpool announces, "And to new adventures!"

They traveled through the night and arrived at Ponyville at the break of dawn. They disembark and Cel asks Screwball and Derpy to bring Discord to the Library and Derpy flies off carrying Screwball on her back... Rainbow Dash appears out of nowhere, "Hey guys, what took you so long?" Cel shakes her hoof, "Well well, Miss Dash, you are a fast one. When did you get here?" in between breaths, "Like, five minutes ago. The Princesses are in the library." with a deep exhale of breath Cel says, "We might as well go meet up with the Princesses before Derpy and Screwball get there with Discord, ha ha ha. What say you guys?" they all agree.

The ponies walk through town and witness the shambles that it was left in. Even with everypony cleaning it up, it didn't seem like the same place. They finally came upon Twilight Sparkles home and walked through it's door. As soon as Twilight opened the door Spike jumped at her.

"Twilight, man am I glad to see...hey, what happened to you?" he seems mortified.

Luna came up from behind, "We see that Twilight has unlocked some potential in her..." she caught a glimpse of Cel Shade, "Cel, is that...you?"

"Umm...hey hon." he tries to refrain from running.

Luna asks, "How much time has past since...?"

He cuts her off, "Too long, a week before...you know...the moon." he keeps out of eye contact. Cels knees tremble waiting for Luna to lash out at him.

Luna wears a face of confusion at his reaction, "Elder...are you afraid of us?"

"No my love, only of the pain I must have caused you by leaving...I'm so sorry. I hope there's some way for me to make it up to you Luna. Please don't call me that...makes me feel so old." he looks up finally making eye contact.

She smiles, "You saved the ponies of our land, even our sister and us, that is repayment enough."

Up to now, all Cel had seen was Princess Luna, But as his eyes match up with Luna's he caught a glimpse of Princess Celestia and his temper flared, "Excuse me Luna. I must speak very frankly with your sister..." Cel gets face to face with the ruler of the Sun.

Luna tries to stop him, "We know you're mad at our sister, please we have forgiven her!"

He stood his ground against her, "Celestia, I have always cared for you, and your father even named you after me. But you have always been a pompous BITCH! How dare you lock her away in the moon for so long! That wasn't needed, you should've asked for my help dammit! Isn't it bad enough that you deformed Discord and trapped him in that stone prison, leaving his family with nopony? Your punishments have always been too extreme."

Everypony in the room became slack-jawed. Not really sure of what they were watching.

Celestia tries to fight back, "How DARE YOU speak to me in that way, you deserted us when we needed you! You can't even imagine the pressure of going through all I have throughout these years. I was alone...what was I suppose to do?"

Cel calmed himself, "That may be but there were other ways, you had never asked for my help! I know I left you mares too soon, but I had thought you were ashamed of me. I never believed I was good enough for Luna let alone ruling Equestria, but that being said, even if there was nothing that could've been done. I should've at least been allowed to see the one I loved be put away...I missed her."

Luna pulls him to her, "But the one you miss is right here Eld...Cel."

Cel takes deep breaths. "I'm sorry, for all I have and have not done over the century's. But this isn't the time to go into that too much. The eldest of Astralis somehow has his physical form back and he's coming for us!"

Luna and Celestia trade looks, "No...not Sombra!" Cel nudges his snout to Luna's cheek, "I will explain later...I promise."

Celestia suddenly looks pale and sick, "How could he...? How can we fight him, all he knows is power. With his body he's nearly immortal!" he faces the princesses, "Don't worry now little mares. I'm here and I'm not planning on leaving again.

Greenpool finally gets a word in, "Don't fret your majesties, we'll have the help of chaos itself!" Cel follows with, "We got a plan...I hope..."

Celestia tilts her head in exasperation, "You've gotta be kidding..."

Greenpool bows his head, "Trust us Princess, this is all you got..." Cel looks at his watch, "Speaking of which, where are those mares anyway? They better not be messing about..." Greenpool waves him off, "Screwball messing around, psh never!"

At that moment, the statue Discord drops through the ceiling of the library. Twilight, now in tears, "My house...my books! Derpy could you PLEASE NOT drop things through my roof?" Screwball sticks her head through the hole, "My bad!" Twilight had not the words to truly express her feelings. All but Twilight and Celestia begin laughing.

Greenpool held out his arms, "Speak of the lovely devil..." she slipped into his arms, "Sorry for being late, Derpy got lost playing in the Labyrinth and I had go and drag her out...so we gonna pop this pinata open or what?"

Celestia stands in between the group and Discord, "No, I won't allow it, I don't believe that to be the wisest of ideas!"

"But right now, we all need his help." Applejack tries to explain. Pinkie Pie hops over her head, "Yeah, besides it could be fun too!" Fluttershy taps her, "Um, but it's not about fun..."

Celestia stands firm, "He must not be allowed free! We can't trust him!" Cel faces her again, "You mean YOU can't trust him...to some of us, he's family!"

Greenpool points out, "At least two..." Screwball snuggles him, "So far..."

Celestia snorts in rage, and looks at Greenpool, "Really?" then uses magic to pick him and Cel up and flings them back. Greenpool eases himself up, "I was just trying to say, everypony needs all the family they can have." Cel picks himself and Greenpool up, and in a royal tone he once again confronts Celestia, "Okay Tia, I'm tired of playing nice, I know your scared but back down and let me do what I need to do. If not, I will have to make you, I whipped your flank as a filly and I'm pretty sure I could kick your little pastel flank now just TRY ME...and trust me to do this one thing."

Rainbow Dash gawked, "Whoa, shit just got real!"

Celestia, like a child jolted back as she's did way back when Cel would scold her. All Celestia spoke was a tiny, "Yes sir..."

Luna comforts her sister, "Please dear sister, trust Cel." she pets Celestia's mane.

Cel adjusts his vest, "Now, it's time to let the cat out of the bag." Screwball yells, "Fuck you Cel..." still tender about being turned into a cat. Greenpool holds her back, "He didn't mean it that way screwball..."

Screwball takes her beanie off and pulls a very large carnival mallet out of it, "Ding rings the bell!" she swings and slams it against Discords stone body, making a high decibel 'BONG' sound.

Pinkie jumps for joy, "AWESOME! It's gonna rain CHOCLATE, teeheehee!" she rapidly bounces up and down.

The stone cracks and pieces randomly fall off. Thus freeing Discord from his damning prison. The statue blows open completely, "I'm free! Oh why, hello my sweet daughter!"

"Hi Daddy!...I gots a hubby now!" she points to Greenpool... Discord examines Luna's assassin, "Hmm...the Element of Dark Magic, not the best choice now is he? But I suppose he will be a most fitting son-in-law." Greenpool kneels, "It's...nice to have a father-in-law like you Discord."

She constricts herself around his neck, "Greenpool is best pony..."

With a disfavoring expression, "I guess I can't stop the powers of...ugh, love. Okay, I over heard your conversion, who is this Sombra fellow?" Discord asks.

Celestia tells him, ""He's Luna and my brother, the eldest child of the first King, Astralis."

Discord cups his chin, "Interesting...why do you need me?"

Cel approaches him,"If I may re-introduce myself, my name is Celestial Star Shade. I've had you freed, because I'd like to request your help fighting him. He is the most difficult creature I've ever fought. Maybe the Lord of Chaos would give us the upper-hand. If we can't stop him, everypony, even your daughter and future grandchildren will be no more. It won't matter where you run to. He won't stop here, he will destroy everything!"

Screwball stares down Discord with big Bambi eyes and a pouty bottom lip, "Pretty please Daddy?" Derpy cheers, "For the Muffins!" Pinkie shouts, "For chocolate rain!" Twilight facehoofs and shakes her head, "For Celestia's sake..."

Discord stipulates, "On one condition, Celestia must let me live in a world of Chaos. It may be in another dimension if she so chooses."

Greenpool points out, ""What about that barren desert on the other side of the Everfree Forest? It's about one hundred miles around, either way there's nothing there, create something..."

Discord ponders the offer, "Well son-in-law, you surprise me, that sounds promising..."

Celestia crosses her hooves, "Fine, but the borders of that area must NOT be crossed!"

"Fine, what do I have to do?" he asks. Cel smiles, "Discord, all you have to do, is what you do best when the attack starts, he won't be expecting any of it. That's settled then, we're all gathered now, let's step outside. The skies have gone dark..."

The group of mismatched ponies and creatures pour out of the Library. Both the Sun and Moon have been eclipsed, covered in black.

A voice slices through the now damp air, the shadowy black, angelic filly forms over them "Hello children..." a knife shaped, fang riddled smile unzipped across the face of the shadow.

Greenpool demands, "Are you King Sombra?!"

The angelic filly morphs it's nonexistent face into the face of King Sombra, ""No...WE are King Sombra!" Cel, Greenpool and the rest look around them and they find that they are surrounded by hundreds of clones of the stallion, Sombra. Pinkie exclaims, "They're covering Ponyville like sprinkles on a cupcake!"

Cel orders, "Everypony, get flank to flank!"

Greedyblood suddenly vanishes, Cel curses her, "Damn it, should've known better!"

Greenpool calls to Derpy, "Which is the real one?" Derpy turns in circles scanning the area, "That's funny! Hey guys, they're all real, isn't that cool?!" Greenpool assess the impossible situation, "No Derpy, not cool..."

Discord chuckles, "Alright then, this might not be so boring after all."

Another voice rang out of nowhere, "Maybe I could lend a hoof..." then knives erupted through the bellies of two of two of the doppelgangers. The knives slice through them like hot butter, the top halves flop over splattering on the ground.

Cel bursts with glee, "Ha ha! Lost Cause you beautiful bastard, I'm damn glad to see you son! I didn't think you'd come back."

"And miss a fight like this? Never..." he leaps over to the circle of ponies.

Sombra takes on a more physical form, growing more pronounced by the second. His body takes a strange shape. Sombra stands upright, his front legs form to his sides and his hooves grow five knife-like appendages and his head becomes more round. He has turned into an anthropomorphic pony.

Pinkie giggles, "This would be a heck of a sight for Lyra..."

Sombra raises his newly formed hands, "I am not your King, I am your God!"

Celestia stomps the ground, "That's what you think, traitor! You are nothing to me."

Luna asks Sombra, "Why are you doing this...?"

Sombra cackles, "Why, why?! Does there always have to be a reason other than the fact that despise you all! The fact that I'm better than you. All you are, are just my sad, futile replacements." Sombra charges at the group and grabs Fluttershy and break both of her wings, "You are all trash, worthless..." and throws her down. Fluttershy shrills in agony and Rainbow Dash attacks him head-on, "You fucking asshole!" Sombra takes her by the tail and throws her through the window of somepony's house. Cel goes over and gives Fluttershy an elixir, "That's I got honey." she smiles, "Thank you..." Rainbow crawls out the house and join the Mane6, they focus their elements, the spark releases a beam of Harmony from them and into Sombra. He screams and hollers, grabs his chest and collapses to the ground.

Trixie kicks his flaccid body, "Hmph, If you weren't going to put up a fight worthy of the great and powerful Trixie then you shouldn't have shown up at all!"

Discord looks to all the unicorns surrounding them, "At this moment, I honestly don't mean to rain on your parade, but if he's dead, why are _they_ still here?"

Sombras eyes spring open and his claws grasp her back leg like shackles.

He slowly stands again, lifting her off the ground, "You insolent little maggot, you know nothing of what my _**fight**_ is worth!" Sombra repeatedly smashes his head into her snout until her blood covers his face. He lets out an insane laugh and tosses her to the others.

Cel yells, "All right, enough of this!" the Clydesdale Alicorn looks to the Princesses, "You mares ready? Let's show him our might!" Luna transforms into Nightmare Moon and Celestia glows and becomes Spirit of the Sun.

Discord cracks his knuckles, "Finally, it's my turn...let chaos rain!" clouds began gathering raining panes of glass, anvils, and other hazardous things. Some of the doppelgangers were even transformed into various farm animals. The entirety of Ponyville was turned into a wonderland of madness.

The Mane6, and Lost are in an all out brawl. It seems to them that for every one black unicorn they defeat, five more close in. They're battered, bruised, and getting tired. Both their magic and physical strength cannot hang on much longer. Lost slices through Sombra clones like a chief slices through vegetables, Rarity skewers over twenty with jewels she summons from the ground. Pinkie blow dozens after dozens away with her cannon filled with nails, glass and rocks. Applejack is losing her stride until she hears Rainbow Dash as she dives from the air, "Sonic Rainboom!" a blast of rainbow crashes from the sky and disintegrates all of the clones and all the other ponies fall from exhaustion.

Discord walks among the disfigured corpses and worn ponies and dusts himself off, "It's time to bring the children of Chaos together." he snaps his fingers and everypony that represents the Elements of Chaos merge and become one pony.

Discord bends down and pets the newly formed pony, "Happy Birthday, my little Chaos...daddy is so proud of you!" he kisses it on the head, "Now destroy that creature that taking all my fun away..."

Sombras aura circles around angrily. He grabs Cel by the face, "You are not me, _**I**_ am the true son of Astralis!" Sombra picks Cel up and folds him backwards, snapping his spine.

"...heheheh, never thought...I'd see the day that happened..." his eyes dim and slowly close.

Chaos witnesses the fall of Cel, "No!" Chaos runs to him, "Cel get up, get up dammit!" shaking him. Cel barely opens his eyes, "Well aren't you just the most beautiful pony...I'm sorry but this your fight, I don't think I can get up anymore."

Chaos panics, and cries in six voices, "Don't die, please...we need you, Luna needs you! You promised her you'll stay for good."

Sombra clasps his hands together, "Ohhhh...did I kill your little friend? Ha ha ha ha ha!" All together Chaos, Discord and both Princesses gang up on Sombra. Discord wraps around him like a snake, "Allow me to show you the meaning of Chaos!" Discord takes hold of his temples and injects visions of pure insanity into his mind. Showing him things that never, no matter how long he would live, could he ever understand the sights he was seeing. Sombra howls in pain as insanity fills him, Sombra screams, "Get away, get out of my mind!"

Celestia and Luna fly around Sombra, forming almost a yin/yang pattern, Celestia commands, "Chaos, attack him from above, attack now!"

Chaos flies up and forms a black tornado that comes crashing down on top of Sombra. Discord slithers out of the way. As Chaos closes in, the Princesses impale him from both sides with their magic at max. The impact has an force thirty times as powerful as the strongest Sonic Rainboom.

Chaos wonders, "Did we do it, is he dead?

The warped remains of Sombra suddenly gets up choking out a gargled laugh, "You stupid little ponies can't kill me!"

Derpy flies down from a nearby rooftop and causally walks up to him and stands on her hind legs, "I am _**not**_ a stupid pony!" she looks Sombra up and down, then rapidly hits and breaks all his major joints up to his shoulders with her front hooves and walks away. Sombra is left helpless.

Cels cutie mark glows and five massive black stallions rise from his body. The Straight approaches the limp Sombra, "Now Death has come for the unjust...Sombra, we have waited for this day...a very long time. You've cheated us long enough, it's time to go to where you belong." The Queen puts her lips to Sombra's head, a blue orb enters her mouth. She chews it and walks over to Luna, she grabs Luna by the back of the head and tells her, "Do not eat..." The Queen mashes their lips together and pours the orb into Luna.

The Straight carry Cels now dead body to Luna and places it at her hooves, "Feed him the renewed soul and he shall come back to life."

Luna, whom is already blushing, hesitates. Screwball walks over to Luna, "Come on, Princess it's not bad at all! Besides, Cel loves you, you're all he talked about when he knew we were headed this way..." Luna looks at her as if she said, "Really...?" Screwball just nods her head, "Mmmhmm, Hon, tell her...**Greenpool tell her**!"

Greenpool jumps, "It's true, he was so worried about you being mad at him that he asked me if you were." Luna nods and presses her lips to his. Screwball nudges Greenpool, "Aww, look what you did, you're so sweet!" he playfully laughs, "Yeah, I'm just a nice guy..."

Cels body began reforming broken bones and his breath comes back to the lungs. His eyes flash open! The Straight dissolve and form back into Cels cutie mark. Everypony shouts, "He's alive!"

Cel shakes his head, "So it seems...did I die?" Applejack tells him, "Sure did sugarcube, Princess Luna brought you back with a kiss..."

Cel looks up to Luna, his face turned red and his cutie mark cards changed to a straight of hearts. "Hey Luna...you're not still mad?"

Luna smiles dearly at him and giggles, "We haven't been mad at you since long ago, you old fool. You just worry us so." she lays with him and they embrace each other. Something that neither had done in many years.

As the rest shy away from the scene, Screwball looks up at Greenpool, "I think we lost them..."

Greenpool picks up his new found mate, "Yep, lets leave these two alone and start a huge ass party!" she hugs him, "A pony after my own crazy heart!"

Pinkie Pie comes bounding past, "Woo hoo! I'll bring the Party Cannon and Vinyl Scratch can bring the Bass Cannon!"

Everypony screams at once "No!..." Pinkie throws her hooves up "What?..."

The heroes of the day head to the center of Ponyville and Celestia travels back to to Canterlot and Luna decides to stay with Cel and join the festivities. Everypony was having fun but Lost Cause.

Cel sees Lost by himself, "Luna dear, I will be right back, don't go nowhere now." Cel walks over to Lost and wraps his arm around him, "Lost Cause my friend!...We NEED to change that name, it's just so...lonely...anyway, I promised we'd get you some friends, well here they are, at this party. I also promised you a cutie mark of your own, right?

Lost looks up with a gloomy expression, "Hey, and no, I'm fine. I plan on getting my cutie mark myself but thanks."

Cel belly laughs, "Oh stop being such a damn sour puss and come with me, there's somepony you need to meet..."

They walk through the Everfree forest and as Zecora's home comes to view, Lost turns to Cel kicks him in the gut, taking Cels breath away, "I'm sorry old pony, I just can't trust you that much." he explodes a smoke bomb and vanishes.

Cel painfully laughs, holding his stomach, "All ya had to say was no son...damn ninja." Cel rejoins the party and every single pony had come out of hiding, everypony was there. Apple Bloom even brings Cel Shade his favorite drink.

Apple Bloom sets the glass down, "Here ya are darlin', long time no see." Cel smiles, and Luna takes the glass and drinks it. Cel just stares at her with a brow raised.

Applejack grabs her little sister by the collar of her uniform and drags her away, "Now Apple Bloom he's already spoken for!"

Apple Bloom argues, "But 'ah was just pourin' drinks..."

"Oh 'ah saw what you were doin' young filly..." Applejack drags her away

Both Cel and Luna laugh and all who all at the party go on drinking, eating, dancing and being merry that the troubles were now over.


End file.
